L'avènement de Dieu
by Glouton Barjot
Summary: Uchiha Madara, l'un des plus grands shinobis ayant existé, une entité inégalée, l'antithèse du Dieu des shinobis, adoré et glorifié, loué et béni. Cet être, un jour, serait celui qui reprendrait son trône : celui qui reprendrait sa place légitime. Mais avant cela, il avait un règne à installer.
1. Premier bourgeon

Uchiha Madara, l'un des plus grands shinobis ayant existé, une entité inégalée, l'antithèse du Dieu des shinobis, adoré et glorifié, loué et béni. Il était en un mot la perfection. Il représentait à lui seul le paroxysme de l'arme fine, discrète, aveuglante, inaudible et pourtant meurtrière, destructrice, fatale. De son vivant, il était déjà élevé au rang de légende. Sûrement méritait-il ce titre. Toute personne ayant un jour croisé son chemin n'ignorait pas son nom et gardait un souvenir à la fois troublé et admiratif. Il était source de cette fascination un peu morbide, malsaine : simplement à l'image de sa personne. Ce n'était évidemment pas un secret que cet homme, ce Dieu, était probablement l'être le plus infect qui pût être rencontré. Il n'était en rien agréable : de lui, on ne retenait que son impitoyable menton relevé en aboi pour la guerre, son rude faciès prêt à exterminer quiconque osant se dresser sur son chemin. Ses adversaires ne retenaient de lui que ses mouvements gracieusement mortels, sa silhouette invisible et ses yeux, deux orbes rougeoyants dans lesquelles les tomoe tournoyaient dans un rythme inlassable, endiablé. Les yeux du Démon. Il avait là, sous ses paupières, l'arme la plus effrayante sûrement. Il se comblait bien évidemment à lui-même : il était dit qu'il était un as dans tous les domaines. Ses pupilles n'étaient en réalité qu'un atout de plus, qu'une nouvelle corde à son arc qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection. Il était un homme de combat hors pair : certains le qualifiaient d'invincible. Peut-être l'était-il. Il n'était certainement pas homme de défaite. Il y avait sûrement là quelques effets sur sa personne : il n'avait jamais perdu le moindre affrontement, comme s'il refusait l'échec. Comme s'il niait son existence.

Il était indéniablement incroyable. Jamais personne, pas même son clan, n'aurait pu l'arrêter. Il était destiné à la guerre, corps et âme.

Pourtant, lorsque le corps presque éteint de son père convulsa atrocement pour murmurer une dernière volonté, il saisit enfin que son avènement n'avait rien de glorieux.

o

Parader, protéger, baisser, esquiver, s'écarter, foncer, frapper, de toutes ses forces. Son poing, entouré d'un halo rouge-feu, s'enfonça dans le ventre de son frère, qui s'en alla alors valser quelques mètres plus loin. Un nuage de poussière se souleva tandis qu'il accourait vers lui. Ses sharingans lui apprirent bien vite que rien n'était à craindre : son cadet n'aurait qu'un mal de ventre proéminent pendant quelques minutes. Un soupir soulagé lui échappa. Il continua son inspection en quelques secondes, les yeux inlassablement en train de fouiller le futur puis, ne découvrant rien de bien dangereux pour la santé de son comparse, il désactiva ses pupilles. Une voix retentit dans son dos, voix qu'il ignora royalement. Tendant la main vers son compagnon, il l'aida à se redresser. Son cadet, se tenant fermement le ventre du bras gauche, le corps plié en deux sous l'effet de la vive douleur, marmonna quelques mots mystérieux. Il s'aida volontiers du bras qui le soutenait pour tenir debout.

L'homme qui les entraînait grondait le nom de son seigneur au loin. Le concerné le fusilla du regard et, ignorant ses appels, il accompagna son cadet jusque sur un banc, à la lisière du terrain de combat, où il le fit asseoir doucement. Il lui frotta le dos dans un geste paternel puis il se redressa pour faire face à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés, toisait les deux enfants d'un air réprobateur. Il articula d'un ton rêche, malgré sa mâchoire serrée :

– Il m'avait semblé avoir été clair à ce sujet, Madara-sama.

Le dénommé le fusilla du regard tandis que son frère baissait la tête. Il n'avait aucunement peur de lui. Son don héréditaire désormais réactivé, il planta ses yeux assassins dans ceux de l'adulte.

Celui-ci n'était pas bien grand mais sa carrure imposante était intimidante. Ses muscles, que l'on devinait sous cet équipement de combat — un simple pantalon de toile noire accordé à une poche de rangement et à une veste de combat singulière — n'étaient pas aussi proéminents que certains mais étaient assez dessinés pour deviner qu'ils étaient actuellement tendus. Son menton tirait légèrement vers l'avant comme désinvolte, surplombé par des lèvres habituellement pincées. Ses commissures étaient figées, statues de pierre inexpressives, rappelant ses quelques rides immobiles au coin des yeux. Ses sharingans tremblaient presque dans leurs orbites. Des cheveux noir corbeau, dressés de manière hirsute, surplombaient le tout gracieusement. S'il semblait tout à fait banal et fondu dans la masse, il avait néanmoins la particularité d'avoir une chevelure plutôt courte et étrangement peu étoffée.

Parmi les membres du clan, il était de ceux qui formaient les futurs soldats et avait le privilège, de surcroît, de s'occuper de l'entraînement des enfants du chef. Il avait ainsi bâti avec férocité et hargne les trois aînés et avait fait d'eux les meilleurs combattants. Ces derniers étaient si compétents qu'il était dit qu'ils parvenaient à rivaliser avec leur père.

– Je ne saisis pas, répliqua Madara, _Nori-sensei_.

Le professeur, probablement outré par l'appui de son nom, plissa légèrement les paupières. Ses doigts se cramponnèrent à ses avant-bras comme pour se contenir. L'enfant eut un sourire satisfait, provocateur. Il n'allait certainement pas exécuter ses intentions la queue entre les jambes : ce n'était aucunement son désir, ni son intention. Imitant la position de son adversaire, il ne fit que lever légèrement la tête pour éviter de rompre le contact visuel. Ses dents blanches toutes dévoilées, il eut l'air d'un démon se délectant de la bêtise humaine. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'il se comportait ainsi. Il avait, par ailleurs, souvent tendance à réagir de cette façon ces derniers temps.

Pourtant, loin de se laisser intimider par un enfant — tout aussi illustre fut-il — Nori saisit de sa besace un kunai qu'il tendit d'une main ferme à son élève. Ce dernier, perdant soudain sa face radieuse, prit une expression plus sombre et adulte. Attrapant délicatement entre ses doigts fins l'arme, il fit volte-face vers son frère, qui se tenait toujours aussi silencieusement assis. Le cadet, toujours sans un mot, se leva sans faire d'histoires et se mit dos à son aîné. Madara, le visage grave, lui coupa alors brusquement quelques centimètres de cheveux, qui tombèrent en un souffle dans la poussière. Il ne laissa qu'une coupe brouillonne et irrégulière sous sa lame. Les mâchoires serrées, il s'exécuta de même sur ses propres cheveux, perdant ainsi la couette qu'il avait nouée avant son combat. Enfin, il rendit l'arme à son professeur, qui hocha la tête.

Son frère et lui étaient tous deux perdants.

Il jeta un regard amer sur ses propres mèches s'étalant au sol, désemparé. Il avait gagné chacun de ses combats depuis plus de deux mois. Sous ses pieds — et ceux de ses interlocuteurs — gisait sa réussite et se mourrait son honneur. Ses poings se resserrèrent contre ses paumes. Nori était définitivement un être cruel.

– Cela aurait pu être pire, souligna froidement celui-ci

Évidemment ! Il aurait pu se faire couper les cheveux de la main de son père, devant ses quatre frères. Daijirō aurait probablement ri pendant des semaines. Il se contenta de les balayer du plat du pied, les enfonçant et les mêlant à la poussière. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'entraîner encore et toujours. Et éviter de provoquer son professeur, également.

Nori fit un geste de main, dispensant ainsi ses élèves alors qu'il partait déjà dans une direction opposée, sûrement pour rentrer chez lui. Les deux enfants s'observèrent un instant puis, tout sourire, s'élancèrent eux aussi par-delà de leur terrain, oubliant alors toutes humiliations subies. Ils traversèrent le petit bois qui entourait le lieu avec rapidité et silence. Ainsi, ils sautèrent d'arbre en arbre, coururent de branche en branche, menant une course similaire, intense. Ils aperçurent bientôt, entre les feuillages cléments, le toit d'une maison, puis deux et enfin, tous ceux de la ville. Les toitures aux couleurs des arbres s'étendaient sous leurs pieds comme à l'infini. Les rues étaient étrangement calmes alors que la chaleur de l'été frappait ardemment le village. Il n'y avait pas un pépiement d'oiseau pour combler ce vide. Leurs deux silhouettes se découpaient sur un ciel radieux : elles semblaient deux entités veillant sur leurs protégés. L'espace d'un court instant, elles s'évaporèrent dans les rues.

Les allées étaient longues et larges, donnant du coude aux commerces qui avaient parfois tendance à prendre un peu trop de place. Quelques marchands, étrangers au village, proposaient ici et là des tissus ou des produits provenant des contrées assujetties. Les étoffes étaient absolument délicates et si raffinées, faites par les mains les plus habiles du pays. Si Uchiha-san daignait bien regarder la belle marchandise sous ses honorables yeux, peut-être apercevrait-il le soin avec lequel les élégantes soieries avaient été faites ? Les pupilles avisées riaient doucement : la grossièreté des finitions y était probablement pour beaucoup. Si Uchiha-san désirait bien goûter des mets exotiques, il ne serait certainement pas déçu s'il se nourrissait de ces délicieux légumes. Peut-être qu'Uchiha-san préférait les parfums enivrants de ces quelques fruits. Les roucoulements étaient d'ordinaire si mélodieux et agréables qu'ils parvenaient à charmer les oreilles de leurs consommateurs. Akihide pestait souvent en disant qu'ils étaient sûrement plus fins charmeurs que Daijirō.

Pas loin d'eux se tenaient souvent quelques femmes du village, une corbeille sous le bras, discutant gaiement des dernières nouvelles. Elles se rendaient à une petite rivière, leur permettant de laver leurs linges, et éloignées du brouhaha de l'artère de leur petit village, elles se livraient très fréquemment à de grandes discussions, desquelles Madara était obligatoirement interdit. Il aimait prétendre qu'elles critiquaient les uns et les autres, ce à quoi lui avait un jour répondu Akihide : « Les hommes croient que l'eau dort en ces endroits ; en réalité, les femmes provoquent des vagues discrètement. » Il avait haussé les épaules.

Dans ces mêmes allées, lorsque les marchants ne sifflaient pas et que les femmes ne dialoguaient pas, quelques futurs guerriers — parfois aspirants, parfois presque aguerris — arpentaient les sentiers poussiéreux d'un air endormi. Épuisés, ils rentraient souvent en fin de journée, lorsque le soleil se noyait par-delà les toits des maisons, le pas lent et traînant. Ils s'étaient souvent entraînés la journée entière, alternant les combats acharnés et les lectures intensives. Si Madara avait pu échapper à ces entraînements collectifs parce qu'il surpassait certains de ses aînés, il avait été cependant également conditionné au maniement des lettres. Un shinobi excellait à tous les niveaux, même dans l'art des mots. Parce qu'un shinobi incapable de déchiffrer était un shinobi amputé.

Autrefois, certains de ses camarades daignaient parfois jouer avec lui lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas trop fatigués : ainsi, on voyait des multitudes d'enfants débouler dans les rues en criant énergiquement. Il n'était alors plus question de poing, ni même d'échanges brusques. Ils s'amusaient à recréer un champ de bataille miniature : d'un côté le peuple de la mer et de l'autre celui de la terre. Fréquemment, il était nommé un chef ou une maîtresse de clan qui régissait ses subordonnés d'une main de fer. C'étaient alors des politiques plus ou moins diplomatiques qui naissaient dans les deux camps mais au final, tout se terminait toujours de la même façon : les enfants simulaient une bataille sanglante et tous d'une certaine mauvaise foi, ne parvenaient à désigner un vainqueur.

Madara fixa un long instant les ruines de ses souvenirs. Il reconnaissait une petite ruelle dans laquelle les grands complots prenaient autrefois place. Et cette petite échoppe, figée dans le temps, était l'endroit parfait pour se dissimuler des sentinelles ennemies. Il chassa cela hors de sa vue.

Les allées étaient bien muettes ce jour-là.

Doucement, comme pour éviter de brusquer le repos tranquille de la ville, son frère et lui se glissèrent le long des murs afin de rejoindre leur demeure. Leurs ombres fonçaient à vive allure si bien qu'elles disparurent aisément du cœur du village.

Elles parvinrent rapidement chez elles et toujours si silencieuses, elles se glissèrent à l'intérieur. Dans l'entrée, elles se déshabillèrent de leurs sabres et de leurs chaussures et, alors qu'Izuna posait ses geta, il poussa un petit cri excité. Madara lui jeta un regard étonné avant de baisser les yeux au sol.

Rangées parfaitement et alignées, deux paires trônaient soigneusement sur le sol. Les deux enfants échangèrent alors un coup d'œil et un grand sourire s'esquissant déjà sur leurs lèvres, ils coururent jusqu'à la cuisine, située à l'arrière de la maison et traversant hâtivement la salle principale, ils brisèrent le mutisme de la maison. Ils se bousculèrent devant l'encadrement de la porte coulissante puis entrèrent finalement.

– Nii-san !, s'écria avec entrain Izuna

Akihide, semblant discuter avec leur mère, se tourna vers les deux enfants et baissa les yeux pour voir le plus jeune se planter contre lui. L'aîné des Uchiha était vêtu de son habit de combat : une armure légère grise usée et de la toile noire, déchirée à certains endroits, pour couvrir le reste de la peau. Il était encore couvert d'une pellicule de poussière et ses mains, calcinées par des brûlures en tout genre, étaient trempées d'un sang séché. Ses cheveux, noués en une longue queue de cheval qui se terminait au-dessus de ses reins, se terraient dans une certaine saleté. Les deux courtes mèches qui encadraient nonchalamment son visage étaient elles aussi négligées et ébouriffées que le reste de la chevelure. Son menton à peine carré portait une légère cicatrice, souvenir d'un sabre sûrement trop aiguisé. Depuis la dernière fois, ses joues s'étaient légèrement creusées et affinées : ses airs graves en étaient d'autant plus froids. Son nez droit défiait avec fierté quiconque osant se présenter en tant qu'ennemi. Quelques poches violettes noircissaient son regard ardent, lui donnant par moment des airs démoniaques.

S'il n'avait pas été son frère, Madara aurait probablement craint de se comporter aussi familièrement avec lui.

– Nii-san ! Comment était-ce ? Avez-vous gagné ?, s'impatienta le cadet

Akihide, gardant une expression indéchiffrable, s'accroupit pour être à la taille de son petit frère. Il lui caressa docilement le crâne malgré les blessures sur sa main. Il eut l'esquisse d'un très vague sourire, qui s'effaça néanmoins bien vite.

– Évidemment que nous avons gagné.

Sa voix, rendue plus rauque et profonde, surprit légèrement le plus jeune. Il sembla l'examiner, sharingans activés, puis parut reporter son attention sur Madara, qui s'était tenu silencieusement dans l'entrée.

– Tu as grandi, fit-il remarquer d'un ton monocorde

L'intéressé se contint pour ne pas sourire à pleine dent. Son grand frère avait donc bel et bien noté sa petite poussée de croissance ! Il se contenta alors d'acquiescer d'un brusque mouvement de tête. Geste auquel Akihide répondit par un haussement de sourcil intrigué. S'il eut envie de faire une quelconque remarque, il ne put pourtant pas l'émettre puisque leur mère, frappant vigoureusement dans ses mains, intervint brusquement :

– Laissez votre frère tranquille et rejoignez votre père.

Uchiha Kazuko n'était pas femme à ménager qui que ce soit. Subtile n'était probablement pas ce qui la définissait. Dans les combats comme dans les mots, elle frappait toujours en plein milieu — simplement toujours juste et impartiale. — Elle était une maîtresse de clan sévère : beaucoup murmurait que si elle le pouvait, elle prendrait sûrement la place de son époux dès sa mort. D'aucuns prétendaient que toutes les décisions de ce clan découlaient de sa personne. Elle menait une politique pourtant proche du peuple : il n'était pas rare de la voir en pleine rizière, vêtue d'un kimono fort élégant, traitant avec des paysans étrangers au clan sur le prix de la marchandise. Elle était surnommée, dans les contrées aliénées, l'Impératrice du riz. Au sein de son propre clan, elle était vue comme le porte-parole féminin des Uchiha tant sa diplomatie était juste pour toutes ces femmes. Elle avait gagné la sympathie de tous malgré son regard glaçant et ses airs rêches.

Au sein de son foyer, il en était de même. Si ces enfants avaient essentiellement connu le sein d'une gouvernante, ils avaient été élevés dans l'optique que leur mère avait choisie.

« Maîtresse de clan avant mère, » peut-être. Pourtant, c'était une femme attentive, à l'écoute des idées de ses enfants. Elle n'était peut-être pas le modèle idéal : contrairement à d'autres, elle s'instruisait lorsque la gouvernante préparait le dîner ; elle répétait des techniques inlassablement, couverte de sueur, lorsqu'à l'intérieur, ses héritiers s'endormaient seuls avec leurs terreurs nocturnes. Les langues médisantes prétendaient qu'elle était irresponsable et sûrement indigne de sa place et de son rang. Ces mêmes langues oubliaient pourtant que c'était grâce aux nuits qu'elle avait sacrifiées à s'entraîner qu'elle avait pu apprendre à ses enfants très tôt les arts ninjas. Elles ignoraient que c'était grâce à son intelligence aiguisé qu'elle avait pu enseigner à ses enfants intensivement les sciences et les lettres.

Kazuko était une femme faite de défauts. Pourtant, son plus grand défaut était sûrement sa principale qualité : sa détermination serait sûrement ce qui la perdrait. Elle n'avait peut-être pas baisé le front de ses fils lorsqu'ils dormaient, non : elle avait préféré y glisser toutes ses connaissances et toute sa sévérité pour les bâtir et faire d'eux les armes ninjas les plus efficaces. Parce qu'elle n'était pas seulement une mère : elle était une maîtresse de clan. Une maîtresse de clan qui savait parfaitement remplir son rôle à la perfection et qui pensait à la prospérité d'un tout avant celle de sa propre chair. Madara ne voyait en elle qu'une femme distante et peut-être un peu aigrie.

Il lui obéit pourtant, les saluant, son frère et elle, d'un geste de la tête. Accompagné d'Izuna, ils se retirèrent tous deux de la cuisine afin de gagner le bureau de leur père, situé dans une autre maison, plus proche du centre-ville. Frénétiques et impatients, ils manquèrent presque la silhouette qui se glissait discrètement à l'étage. Madara fut le premier à la remarquer et l'interpeller :

– Katsuo-nii-san.

Les deux enfants le saluèrent brièvement. Bien que Katsuo fût le plus jeune des trois aînés, il s'avérait pourtant le plus distant avec ses cadets : ainsi, Madara et Izuna, épris d'une certaine politesse, se courbaient toujours lorsqu'il était de retour.

Contrairement à Akihide, il était drapé dans des habits propres et neufs : un simple pantalon de toile et un par-dessus lui couvrant entièrement les bras et le torse, sur lequel l'emblème de leur famille trônait fièrement dans le dos. Ses cheveux, encore trempés, s'égouttaient à un rythme lent et régulier, relevés et soutenus par une main méticuleusement bandée. Madara se demanda s'il pouvait les discerner, malgré la longueur de ses mèches dans ses yeux. Il comprit aisément qu'il se trompait : son frère avait ses yeux de sang toujours en éveil, guettant son environnement d'une garde inlassable et alerte. Certains ignorants prétendaient qu'il avait peur de tout. D'aucuns préféraient dire que c'était grâce à de tels shinobis que d'autres pouvaient dormir sur leurs deux oreilles. Leur père assurait seulement mystérieusement que son fils était plein de ressources ; leur mère se contentait de donner son approbation, une petite étincelle luisant dans ses iris.

Izuna s'empressa d'enchaîner, alors qu'il se redressait poliment :

– J'espère que ta mission s'est bien passée.

Son interlocuteur ne répondit pas avant de finalement hocher discrètement la tête puis voler gracieusement à l'étage sans plus de cérémonie. Le cadet soupira : Madara devinait qu'il était à la fois contrarié par l'attitude de son frère et par ses propres monologues:

– Il est comme ça, dit-il simplement

Ils s'équipèrent de nouveau pour filer de la maison et parvinrent à un pas rapide jusqu'à la petite bâtisse.

Entourée d'un petit jardin somptueux, composé essentiellement de délicates anémones sang, elle tâchait par son élégance fine. On eut presque dit un temple. Elle n'était pourtant pas bien grande : il n'y avait qu'un rez-de-chaussée. Les deux enfants, dont l'allure s'était nettement ralentie, arpentèrent le sentier d'un pas solennel. Leur père avait toujours été clair avec eux : il n'était pas question de faire un bruit monstre en arrivant. Que penseraient donc ces bonnes gens si elles voyaient les héritiers de leur clan aussi perturbés ?

Ils entrèrent donc dans un silence de mort, délaissant à nouveau leurs chaussures et leurs sabres dans l'entrée.

La maison était composée de deux salles : l'une presque immense afin d'accueillir les visiteurs diplomatiques et l'autre, située dans le fond, plus étroite, afin de recevoir les plaintes ou les différents avis des membres du clan. La première pièce avait bénéficié de tatamis tandis que la seconde s'en était épargnée. Madara se sentait toujours comme un inconnu, charmé par la grandeur imposante du lieu. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de bien illustre : les murs étaient tous nus. Néanmoins, son œil — et probablement ceux des autres — étaient souvent indéniablement attirés par la peinture qui ornait la porte coulissante. Un phœnix blanc, courbé, trônait au centre de l'œuvre, les ailes déployées et prêtes à l'envol. À ses serres, Madara devinait une nature luxuriante et éclatante, pourtant éblouie et effacée par la beauté de l'animal. Seul un soleil de feu, en retrait mais parfaitement limpide, accompagnait l'oiseau comme un reflet silencieux.

Il n'eut pas le loisir de se perdre dans cette contemplation puisqu'Izuna, sûrement insensible à la magnificence de la peinture, l'entraîna dans le bureau.

Visiblement, leur arrivée surprit leur père et leur frère, qui leur jetèrent un regard féroce — et brillant étrangement d'un rouge familier. — Le plus âgé des deux garçons comprit bien vite que les deux hommes les avaient bien évidemment sentis lorsqu'ils étaient entrés. Or, ils n'avaient sûrement pas prévu que les enfants feraient surface de manière si importune et mal élevée.

Alors que Madara voyait leur père froncer les sourcils de mécontentement, Daijirō le devança en accordant un large sourire à ses cadets.

– Izuna ! Madara ! Quelle bonne surprise !

Son ton mielleux tut l'adulte mais n'enleva pourtant pas la sévérité qui l'animait. S'il ne les grondait pas à présent, il s'en chargerait plus tard et plus férocement.

Le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans comme son aîné — Akihide — croupissait dans son armure. Pourtant, le détail qui surprit Madara fut la longueur des cheveux de son frère : ils avaient été coupés si courts. Il resta alors un moment interdit, examinant avec intérêt cette taille inhabituelle.

– C'est plus pratique lorsqu'on est en mission, assura finalement Daijirō

Tajima, en père autoritaire, interrompit cette conversation et chassa ses derniers enfants hors de la pièce, les sermonnant à demi-mot qu'il était intolérable d'interrompre un rapport de mission de cette manière.

Les enfants s'échappèrent tout aussi rapidement, craignant légèrement les punitions de leur géniteur.

Lorsque la nuit enveloppa délicatement le village, ce soir-là fut festif. L'arrivée des trois aînés prépara un festin somptueux — duquel les gouvernantes en eurent encore des sueurs froides des semaines après — et écoula plusieurs litres d'alcool. Il n'était pourtant pas coutume de célébrer aussi vivement un retour de mission ; or, il s'avérait que le trio de shinobis étaient partis depuis quelques mois et les nouvelles n'étant que militaires, personne n'avait eu le luxe de s'informer de leurs états. Si Kazuko s'était avant tout souciée de la réussite de l'ordre, elle ne put lutter contre la joie de les revoir sains et saufs à sa table, dînant dans une atmosphère plus agitée que la normale. Daijirō et Akihide, pour ne pas changer, se lançaient des défis stupides et des regards assassins. Le premier souriait d'un air narquois au second, s'amusant à tester les limites de son sang-froid. Dans un ego mal placé, chacun cherchait les acclamations approbatrices d'Izuna, qui ignorait sa place dans leurs petits conflits. Madara s'amusait de la situation, riant parfois à gorge déployé lorsque Daijirō s'esclaffait devant l'agacement nettement visible de l'aîné. Seul Katsuo restait en retrait, vêtu de son mutisme habituel.

Tajima regardait alors ses enfants, dans une expression de pierre. Si certains pensaient que son cœur était de même, ils se trompaient vivement. Le chef de clan adorait d'un amour inconditionnel ses fils, ne voyant pas en eux de simples armes et de simples instruments de clan. Il discernait à travers eux la prospérité et l'avenir radieux. Même s'il se doutait de l'impossibilité de ses souhaits, il se surprenait à rêver de cette même maison, animée par les rires de petits Uchiha. Il espérait connaître l'épanouissement de ses enfants lorsqu'eux-mêmes bâtiraient leurs foyers. Il apercevait parfois un reflet éblouissant, dans lequel la guerre implicite n'était plus. S'il n'avait pas été shinobi, ni chef de clan, si son monde avait simplement été différent, il aurait sûrement été un très bon peintre.

Lorsqu'il regardait sa table parfois, il se demandait où iraient les uns et les autres.

Akihide serait sûrement un meneur de troupes toujours sur les champs de bataille, ne rentrant que pour être accueilli par un sourire chaleureux d'Izuna et, à la mort de son géniteur, pour prendre sa place de chef. Daijirō aurait une adorable fille à laquelle il ne pourrait jamais résister et s'occuperait probablement de l'économie du clan et de sa diplomatie, étrangère ou non. Katsuo vivrait probablement seul, épanoui dans des terres cultivables près d'un lac, et ne rendrait visite qu'au clan pour être leur stratège, ayant refusé la place de meneur, bien qu'il en fût légitime héritier. Madara serait sûrement un shinobi d'exception, maîtrisant les arts et les lettres à la perfection, le désignant par conséquent comme conseiller et scribe officiel. Izuna serait celui ayant le plus d'enfants, heureux dans une famille nombreuse et aimante : il serait sûrement son portrait craché, mis à part qu'il ne serait pas chef d'armée mais le second d'Akihide.

Madara, ce soir-là, discerna pourtant des lueurs nostalgiques dans les yeux de son père.

Il ignorait que, malgré les doux songes auxquels Tajima s'offrait, il voyait aussi le sang noyer le corps de ses fils.

Parce que dans ce monde réel, il sentait le vent de la guerre s'abattre sur sa famille.

* * *

 **Heyo jeunes internautes !  
**

 **C'est un peu avec appréhension que je me lance dans une nouvelle fiction et dans ce nouveau fandom.**

 **Ce chapitre ouvre donc "L'avènement de Dieu" et est sûrement un équivalent de prologue. Il introduit de nombreux personnages et je comprendrais aisément si certains sont perdus. Il me semblait pourtant logique d'en inventer quelques uns puisque le village n'est pas seulement constitué de Madara.**

 **Alors oui (étonnamment tiens !) Madara est le personnage principal de cette fiction ! Petit détail que je rajoute quelque part au cas où : cette fiction sera un _Madsaku_. Je tenais à le préciser puisque beaucoup n'adhèrent pas spécialement à ce pairing. Pairing qui mettra par ailleurs un long moment avant de débarquer parce que le but principal de cette fiction reste avant tout l'histoire de Madara (cet être exceptionnel, si bôôôôôôôô, _ahem_ ).**

 **J'espère sincèrement que le premier chapitre vous a plu et si c'est le cas (ou au contraire si ça ne l'est pas), je vous invite à laisser une review pour inscrire votre avis (ou me cracher dessus éventuellement, mais ça, c'est un peu plus sale).**

 **A bientôt !**

 **Biporeo.**


	2. Deuxième bourgeon

Le monde shinobi était fondé sur deux principes : le secret et la discrétion. Un shinobi était un être sûrement peu glorieux : il était de notoriété publique que les samurais haïssaient férocement les ninjas. Ils étaient accusés de déshonneur, de traîtrise et de lâcheté. Ils apparaissaient pour tous comme l'élément contraire à toute bonne société. Ils étaient détestés mais craints : il fallait être fou pour oser provoquer l'un d'eux. Ils étaient les dignes héritiers de Kaguya, cette légende selon laquelle une femme aurait mangé le fruit du chakra. Ils entretenaient ce lien si particulier avec la nature, si bien qu'ils en devenaient effrayants. Un shinobi, même le plus faible, n'en restait pas moins un homme supérieur aux communs des civils. Bien sûr, les clans de shinobis étaient également des menaces certaines et personne ne souhaitait se les mettre à dos. Il fallait bien avouer que militairement, ils étaient aussi au-dessus du commun. C'était sûrement pourquoi les seigneurs préféraient faire appel à leurs services plutôt qu'à leurs propres troupes. Il leur était confié les pires travaux, ceux un peu sales que personne ne pouvait effectuer. Les civils avaient tendance, injustement, à les confondre avec des mercenaires. Mais ils n'étaient pas de simples mercenaires. Ils étaient des hommes fondés et bâtis par le secret et la discrétion. Un shinobi effectuait son travail intelligemment et stratégiquement, empochait l'argent et disparaissait, aussi froid et invisible qu'un spectre.

Pourtant, cet être était régi. Régi par des codes et des devoirs. La première règle d'un shinobi était simple : mener à bien la mission confiée. La seconde l'était tout autant : dérober à toutes les règles pour réussir. C'était ce qui était enseigné aux jeunes Uchiha.

Madara se souvenait encore des discours inlassables et incessants de Nori à ce propos. Son sensei, forgé par ces lois, répétait lors d'enchaînements de taijutsu chaque règle comme un mantra et les obligeait à suivre son rythme. Personne n'avait jamais rédigé ces préceptes et Madara doutait sincèrement que l'on enseignât encore ces phrases ridicules de manière aussi mathématique aux jeunes camarades de son âge. La mission primait avant tout, c'était tout ce dont il fallait se souvenir. Faire preuve de discrétion, également. C'était tout ce qu'il devait être exigé.

Le jeune Uchiha ne saisissait de toute manière pas l'intérêt de ces idioties. Personne ne prenait en compte ces règles. Le secret et la discrétion étaient probablement les principes les moins acquis par les shinobis.

En tout cas, ils ne l'étaient pas lorsqu'il apprenait, attablé avec ses frères et leurs parents, la mort de la femme du Daimyo. C'était une information pourtant délicate, qui n'aurait pas du s'ébruiter, qui n'aurait été connue du grand public que dans une semaine environ. Détenue simplement par le conseil des Uchiha, elle avait circulé en un éclair à travers toutes les contrées. Tajima était furieux ce soir-là. Madara devinait aisément pourquoi : le clan Uchiha n'avait plus le monopole sur ce fait. Ses aînés ne bronchaient pas face au calme pourtant électrique et assourdissant de la pièce. Seuls les bruits des baguettes et des verres que l'on reposait animaient la soirée. Izuna, pourtant si rieur, semblait capitonné dans son mutisme.

– Lequel d'entre vous ?

La voix grave et ferme de leur père pesa un instant dans la tête de chacun. Les bras croisés, la mine plus sévère qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, il paraissait se contenir pour ne pas sauter sur le premier qui parlerait. La tension se raviva d'un cran encore. Akihide affichait un air aussi sévère. Visiblement, il semblait lui aussi résister contre quelques pulsions meurtrières.

– Vous avez tout intérêt à ce que je ne découvre pas que c'est l'un d'entre vous.

Tajima se retira de table et gagna l'extérieur. Même après son départ, tous gardaient le silence comme des tombes. Daijirō foudroyait l'aîné du regard, sharingans parfaitement activés et tournoyant lentement. Tout le monde nota l'allure menaçante du second mais personne n'osa faire une quelconque remarque. Le principal visé continuait de manger l'air de rien, simplement contrarié. Madara retenait son souffle, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Un élément lui échappait. Pourquoi ses frères seraient-ils au courant de tout cela ?

Kazuko se leva également de table, silencieusement et gracieusement, comme à son habitude. Elle avait sûrement pressenti quelque chose. Elle se retira à l'étage, laissant derrière elle la possibilité pour ses fils de se disputer comme ils l'entendaient. Il fallut être fou pour oser lever la voix devant leur mère. Celle-ci, qu'importent l'âge et le grade militaire de celui qui avait commis cet impair, le rappelait immédiatement à l'ordre. Ceux croisant son regard tombaient dans un genjutsu peu agréable, ceux à sa portée prenaient quelques coups à l'arrière du crâne et pour les plus éloignés, il leur fallait éviter un lancer presque imperceptible de kunai. Kazuko imposait sous son toit des règles. Et ses fils ne seraient sûrement pas les premiers à les enfreindre.

Daijirō siffla entre ses dents, dès que le kimono matriarcal disparut dans l'escalier :

– Je vais te buter de mes propres mains.

Akihide reposa d'un geste calme mais sec ses baguettes. Il ne daignait même pas accorder une œillade à son cadet.

– Surveille ton langage, rétorqua-t-il simplement

Toutefois, les regards des deux aînés se firent face. Madara eut un frisson dans le dos, désagréable. S'ils avaient pour habitude de souvent se chamailler, il apparaissait pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps que ce duel n'avait rien de leur camaraderie fraternelle habituelle. L'aura meurtrière qui se dégageait des jeunes hommes le frappa de plein fouet. Un élément lui échappait, c'était évident. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Néanmoins, mal à l'aise face aux deux auras menaçantes, il cessa de manger et s'écarta légèrement de la table. Izuna s'était recroquevillé légèrement sur lui-même et les fixait avec appréhension.

Katsuo, seul, continuait son repas en ignorant royalement le conflit de ses aînés. Ces deux derniers, babines presque retroussées, reprirent de nouveau :

– Tu l'as balancé à une de tes catins, gronda Daijirō

– Ton langage, rétorqua fermement son aîné

Soudain, un kunai fendit l'air, passa entre les yeux surpris des plus âgés, se planta dans le mur.

Madara tourna vivement la tête. Katsuo reposait ses baguettes docilement, comme s'il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste. Daijirō, probablement réellement agacé par la situation, lui jeta un regard mauvais et lourd de reproche, qui passa néanmoins inaperçu auprès de son cadet. Celui-ci leva alors le menton vers les expressions surprises de ses semblables. Les traits impassibles, il déclara :

– C'est moi qui ai parlé.

Daijirō écarquilla les yeux tandis qu'Akihide fronçait les sourcils. Izuna eut un hoquet de surprise et Madara resserra ses poings sur ses cuisses.

– Enfoiré, pesta le second de la fratrie

L'intéressé fit un geste de la main avant de se lever, intimant ainsi le silence et balayant impérialement l'insulte.

– Vous m'en serez reconnaissant.

Rejetant sa longue chevelure par-dessus son épaule, il disparut lui aussi à l'étage, sans aucune autre forme de procès.

Madara coula un coup d'œil vers son cadet. Il sut parfaitement ce que celui-ci voulut dire. Cette histoire n'était décidément pas résolue.

L'air était frais le matin. Et le matin n'était définitivement pas un moment propice à l'entraînement. Les terrains, à cause de la saison chaude, étaient trempés par la rosée matinale. Le sol était presque boueux et le pied s'enfonçait presque trop aisément. Les combats au corps-à-corps étaient sûrement les pires entraînements en été. Le décalage de température en quelques heures y était pour beaucoup. Avant dix heures, le temps était encore frileux et au-delà de cette heure, il était impossible d'envoyer ne serait-ce qu'un coup de pied tant la chaleur était ardente. De plus, il fallait supporter l'acharnement survolté de Nori. C'était sûrement ce qu'il y avait de plus fatal pour Madara.

Assis sur une branche, observant distraitement le combat que son professeur livrait à son cadet, il tentait de lire quelques parchemins que son père lui avait confiés quelques heures auparavant. C'étaient des papiers administratifs sur lesquels il devait se plonger, sur ordre du chef de clan. Il avait vite saisi l'ordre implicite : apprendre à faire les meilleurs choix pour le clan. Il n'était pas rare que le chef, lorsqu'il était débordé, déléguât certaines de ses tâches à ses soldats les plus avisés. S'il n'était pas question de traité d'alliance parmi ces différents écrits, la mission n'en restait pas moins difficile pour le jeune garçon. Il avait beau lire et relire les fins caractères inscrits, il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il devait en conclure. Il détenait, d'une part, une missive provenant d'une contrée qui était sous leur protection. Il était stipulé que ce territoire, fournisseur majoritaire en viande du clan, ne serait bientôt plus le leur si le clan se refusait à des négociations. Les Senju leur avaient proposé une meilleure offre en or et une protection plus importante. Il était reproché, entre autre, que l'or donné en échange de l'achat et du transport n'était absolument pas proportionnels. D'autre part, il tenait les comptes de ces derniers mois et l'or dépensé pour l'achat de viande. Si les Uchiha pouvaient se passer en « temps de paix » de ces commerçants, il s'avérerait néanmoins difficile de s'approvisionner en temps de guerre, lorsque la nourriture manquerait. De surcroît, il était impensable de perdre un village de paysans aux mains des Senju. La perte aurait été une défaite cuisante.

Il soupira pour la énième fois, agacé de bloquer sur quelque chose d'aussi évident. S'il n'avait été question que de sa personne, il aurait accepté la demande. Or, il se doutait que son père n'attendait absolument pas cette réponse. Les Uchiha ne pliaient pas face à de simples demandes. Ils maîtrisaient leur monde par la force et le pouvoir. Était-ce réellement une solution ? Si les habitants demandaient de l'aide aux Senju, une nouvelle bataille irraisonnée aurait lieu. Combien compterait-on de blessés et de morts, simplement pour une bête question de viande ? Il secoua la tête. Il y avait forcément une autre solution.

Il rangea ses rouleaux bien à l'abri dans la sacoche d'armes et sauta gracieusement pour descendre de l'arbre.

Nori, impassible, se tenait droit face à un Izuna épuisé et dont les lèvres étaient ensanglantées. Il n'y eut pas besoin de mots pour saisir. Le professeur et le second élève se mirent en garde. Madara frappa le premier : il envoya un coup de pied au niveau du ventre, coup qui fut malheureusement renvoyé vers l'extérieur par un blocage du bras. Il pesta. Il savait pertinemment que l'attaquer n'était pas en sa faveur : son sensei avait la fâcheuse tendance à être bon dans la défense et la contre-attaque. Ainsi, il n'y échappa pas : il reçut en plein ventre un pied chargé de chakra qui lui coupa immédiatement le souffle. Il fit quelques pas en arrière et analysa la situation. Sa défense ne serait pas aussi efficace et son attaque serait tout aussi inutile que la première. Le village lui revint en tête. Une défense serait plus coûteuse au clan mais moins meurtrière. Il esquiva un second poing de son sensei et rétorqua par une tentative de balayage. L'attaque assurerait une emprise totale sur le territoire. Il sortit d'un geste souple mais rapide un kunai et visa l'une des mains de son adversaire. Mais les Senju n'hésiteraient aucunement à les accuser d'intimidation auprès du Daimyo. Nori attrapa son poignet et l'attirant à lui, lui adressa un coup de genou dans le menton. Préparer une offensive prenait du temps dont personne ne disposait. Madara fit glisser le kunai entre ses doigts et d'un mouvement léger, essaya d'entailler le bras qui lui maintenait fermement le poignet. Le clan devait faire appel à une autre force, réfléchir autrement. Il évita de justesse un coup de poing dans le nez. Il réalisa alors : il était tout simplement question d'utiliser la force d'autrui.

Son constat mit une seconde de trop : il se fit expulser quelques mètres plus loin par une frappe dévastatrice de son professeur. Sonné, il se redressa péniblement. Nori s'essuyait le pantalon tranquillement.

– Je pourrais presque dire que tu me manques de respect à ne pas te battre correctement.

Il le fixa un instant, désarçonné. Puis, se mit bras et genoux contre sol, la tête plongée en avant, presque à l'appui sur le dos de ses mains — qui étaient plaquées contre le parterre presque boueux. Si le geste surprit Nori, ce dernier sembla d'autant plus étonné par la demande de son élève. Celui-ci, face contre terre, le pria de lui donner la permission de se désister pour la journée. Izuna échangea un regard interrogateur avec leur professeur, qui, intrigué, fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il parut examiner un instant l'aîné des deux frères puis, soupirant, acquiesça d'un ton las, maugréant par la suite que les soldats ne se formeraient jamais à ce rythme-ci.

Madara disparut presque aussitôt, fonçant à vive vitesse. Il fit le chemin vers le bureau dans le sens inverse, rebroussant passants et rues. Il gagna ainsi bien assez rapidement le lieu.

Dans l'entrée, il se dévêtit de ses chaussures mais garda son sabre fermement attaché. Son père serait sûrement mécontent mais qu'importe. Il ne prit pas la peine de contempler le magnifique ouvrage sur la porte coulissante puisqu'il ouvrit celle-ci d'un geste brusque.

Tajima, silencieusement attablé à son bureau, n'eut même pas un mouvement de sursaut face à l'intrusion soudaine. Il continua sa lecture docilement, ignorant le nouvel arrivant.

– Otōsan.

L'intéressé releva mollement le menton, les yeux rougeoyants. D'un léger mouvement de tête, il incita son enfant à s'avancer.

– Devrais-je faire abstraction du fait que tu oses te présenter armé devant ton propre père et ton chef de surcroît ? que tu oses faire irruption dans cette pièce en négligeant toute la politesse que ta mère et moi t'avons inculquée ?

Madara décrocha son sabre puis se mit à genoux au sol, déposant ladite arme devant lui.

– Otōsan, j'ai une requête.

L'intéressé agita la main, la mine agacée. L'enfant continua cependant :

– Je souhaiterais me rendre jusque dans le village de Wagyû.

Tajima, qui vaquait à ses occupations de chef de clan et n'avait pour ainsi dire aucunement délaissé ses papiers même lorsque son fils l'avait interrompu, offrit une mine interdite à celui-ci, ses yeux rouges plantés sur lui, semblant vouloir à tout prix le sonder. Il parut l'examiner un court instant avant de rabattre à nouveau son attention sur ses rouleaux. Madara comprit bien vite le jeu de son père : il comptait bien se faire punir par la lenteur d'expression et de gestes. L'homme à la tête des Uchiha avait réellement pour objectif de lui faire payer son caractère preste. Il se maudit intérieurement : c'était parfois une réelle plaie d'être si rancunier pour si peu.

Madara eut un reniflement de dédain qui lui valut un jet de kunais dans sa direction, qu'il évita simplement et gracieusement d'un bond. Les armes légères se plantèrent dans le sol. Son père n'avait même pas haussé un sourcil.

– Ta mission n'est aucunement diplomatique, Madara.

– Otōsan !, protesta l'intéressé

– Requête refusée, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision.

Il le fixa pendant un court instant l'air apostrophé puis grommela. D'un geste souple, il sortit le parchemin qui lui avait été confié la veille et le tendit à son chef. Ce dernier l'examina un instant et enfin, déclara platement :

– Renonces-tu ?

L'enfant secoua négativement la tête pour toute réponse.

– Je vous fais simplement mon rapport, Tajima-taishō.

Il attendit silencieusement la permission de continuer. Permission qui lui fut accordée d'un hochement de tête.

– Je suis parvenu à la conclusion que nous devrions, leur village et notre clan, mettre en place une politique de collaboration. Accepter de payer plus ne fera que nous nuire en période de guerre. Néanmoins, puisque les commerçants se plaignent du voyage et de sa durée, il est possible de concevoir une alternative tout autre. Et si nos aspirants guerriers, afin de les bâtir et les mettre en condition de travail extrême, exécutaient ce travail ? Ils se chargeraient de faire la liaison entre le village et le clan tout en patrouillant. Les charger du transport de la viande les mettrait évidemment en désavantage militaire mais cela pourrait être une nouvelle forme d'entraînement. De surcroît, cela permettrait de ne rien dépenser de plus. Enfin, nous transporterions beaucoup plus vite la marchandise.

Tajima grimaça légèrement, presque imperceptiblement. Il saisit du bout des doigts le rouleau qui lui était toujours tendu et fit mine de l'examiner. Puis d'un geste brusque, il le fit claquer sur la surface plane de son bureau pour le dévoiler. Il pointa une ligne, Le regard planté dans celui de son fils.

– Nos soldats ne sont pas des moyens de transport, Madara. On paye ces gens bien assez pour importer leurs produits. Accepter de payer le même montant pour accomplir la moitié du travail par nous-mêmes me semble être du vol.

Il se saisit d'un nouveau parchemin qu'il s'enquit de tâcher.

– Tolérer un tel affront peut être mauvais pour notre clan, Madara. D'autres villages peuvent avoir écho de notre marché. Comment réagiraient-ils ? Ils demanderaient eux aussi un renouvellement de notre commerce. La protection ne suffirait alors plus. Le clan ne peut pas se permettre de dépenser encore de l'or pour de telles broutilles. Les seigneurs nous protègent et nous rémunèrent, c'est un fait. Mais ils nous craignent.

Il continuait de tracer des caractères que Madara ne voyait pas. Question d'éducation.

– Accepter les demandes de commerçants n'est pas un mauvais choix. Mais les seigneurs douteraient de la terreur que l'on installe, douteraient de nos économies. De nombreux clans ont été détruits parce que trop laxistes.

Il enroula le parchemin et le scella.

– Wagyû le sait parfaitement. Il ne veut pas d'un arrangement avec nous : il se détournera dès que la paix sera menacée. Les Senju sont à leur porte, Madara. Les villageois ont peur que nous les abandonnions.

– Mais nous ne le ferons pas.

– Nous ne pouvons toutefois pas déclarer la guerre à ces misérables parce que nos villageois sont des couards. Quelles options nous reste-t-il alors ?

Il tendit le rouleau à son soldat.

– Les rassurer d'une part. Et les terrifier d'une autre.

L'enfant le prit et le rangea soigneusement.

– Porte ceci à Kazuko.

Il salua son chef puis se détournant, rejoignit l'entrée. Pourtant, avant de quitter la pièce, il fit volte-face et cracha :

– Vos solutions les pousseront à rejoindre les Senju, Tajima-taishō. La mienne excluait drastiquement cette probabilité.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et s'éclipsa comme il était venu.

Le chef de clan soupira. Cette solution aurait été sûrement celle qu'il aurait choisie sans hésiter. C'était sans compter les relations diplomatiques. Il s'étira mais ne reprit pas son ouvrage. Il leva les yeux au plafond, ennuyé.

– Descends de là, Katsuo.

Le jeune homme apparut alors dans un léger tourbillon de plumes en face du bureau. Son visage était étrangement serein. Nullement inquiet de s'être fait prendre, il arborait une mine limpide.

– Votre arrangement nous causera bien des ennuis, l'ignorez-vous ?, asséna-t-il froidement

Tajima se contenta de reprendre les parchemins délaissés.

– Tu es intelligent, Katsuo.

La surprise passa en un éclair sur les traits de l'intéressé.

– Pourtant je n'arrive pas à saisir vos intentions.

– Tu le verras bien assez tôt.

Madara rejoignit la demeure familiale à pas lent. Ses joues le brûlaient encore face à son humiliation. Il avait été stupide de croire que cela marcherait. C'était comme perdu d'avance. Il secoua la tête pour se redonner contenance. C'était futile.

Il se dévêtit sommairement en entrant, prenant soin de déposer son sabre cette fois-ci. Non pas qu'il craignait une remarque de sa mère mais il n'était réellement pas d'humeur à tenir tête à qui que ce soit. Un vague souvenir lui revint en mémoire : un retour de mission. Daijirō était rentré dépité. Son « séjour » s'était allongé de plusieurs semaines ; Madara se rappelait bien de cela : de nombreuses fois, Tajima avait écarté la question d'un geste agacé. L'enfant avait soupiré sans cesse, il n'avait définitivement pas été habitué à voir si peu son aîné. Ce dernier avait effectué en effet sa première réelle mission, en dehors de l'enceinte du clan et par malheur, celle-ci semblait avoir duré depuis une éternité. Ainsi, lorsqu'il était revenu, frappé par la fatigue et l'épuisement, en quête d'un repas autre que ces affreuses plantes qu'il avait dû ingurgitées, il avait eu le malheur de ne pas se déchausser et se dévêtir dans l'entrée. Madara, pourtant jeune, frissonnait toujours lorsqu'il repensait aux remontrances qui s'en étaient suivies. Kazuko portait très mal son prénom. Mais cela, il se gardait bien de lui dire.

Lorsqu'il pénétra silencieusement dans la maison, il se dirigea automatiquement vers la cuisine. Il se doutait que sa mère n'y était sûrement pas : elle devait peut-être s'entraîner ou se rendre chez des villageoises, leur prêter probablement une oreille attentive. Il avait du mal à saisir cette femme. Comment pouvait-elle être si peu maternelle mais si proche de son clan ? Il se le demandait.

Il ne trouva qu'Akihide, penché sur l'épaule de leur cuisinière, Hanae. Néanmoins, à l'instant où le plus jeune fit son apparition, son aîné prit soin de mettre un peu plus d'espace entre eux, comme brusquement dérangé. Il toisa son frère d'un regard incertain puis disparut sans plus de cérémonie, dans ce silence presque religieux. Madara préféra ne pas y prêter attention. Il se contenta de demander, poliment :

– Où se trouve Okāsan ?

Hanae, les joues rouges, délaissa un court instant sa cuisine pour se tourner vers l'enfant. Ce dernier l'appréciait bien : contrairement au commun des Uchiha, cette jeune fille issue d'une branche éloignée, était loin d'être aussi froide et réservée que ses pairs. Toujours impeccablement vêtue d'une tenue de combat, elle tentait de se tenir toujours droite. Elle avait abandonné la voie de shinobi quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'elle avait été blessée durant une attaque nocturne contre un clan ennemi. Bien évidemment, les Uchiha n'en avaient fait qu'une bouchée mais Hanae avait été la seule victime grièvement touchée. La plaie, qui avait semblé aux premiers tout à fait anodine, s'était vite infectée. Cela avait été fatal pour l'adolescente : le poison — parce que c'était bel et bien la cause de son malheur — déposé très probablement par un adversaire avait paralysé de manière irréversible une partie de sa jambe droite. À présent, elle se déplaçait en boitillant légèrement. Pourtant, bien qu'elle fût relayée au simple rang de civil, elle ne perdit pas de sa superbe. Il était vrai que, dans un ego encore affecté, elle se mêlait souvent dans des disputes improbables durant lesquelles elle en venait parfois aux mains. Mais elle n'en restait pas moins joviale et égayée. Peut-être trop hargneuse. À défaut de pouvoir effectuer des travaux trop physiques, elle s'était reconvertie dans la cuisine, la seule chose qui ne lui épuisait nullement la jambe et pour laquelle elle était absolument douée. Madara saluait sa force mentale — bien qu'il la vit souvent se morfondre comme un enfant auprès de Kazuko ou d'Akihide, plus récemment — et l'appréciait davantage face à l'air enjoué qu'elle arborait fréquemment. Elle débordait d'une énergie certaine et d'un panache de guerrière qui lui venait sûrement de son ancienne vie de ninja. Ou peut-être de sa nouvelle vie de blessée. Ses yeux brillaient constamment d'une lueur malicieuse.

– Kazuko-sama est partie au temple pour méditer, jeune maître, répondit l'adolescente

Bien qu'elle fût une tête brûlée égocentrique, Hanae ne parlait jamais de sa maîtresse de clan d'un ton désinvolte. Elle semblait vouer un respect infini envers cette dame. Il était vrai que Kazuko avait participé à la réintégrer dans la vie active du clan après sa blessure et la jeune lui était sûrement d'autant plus reconnaissante. Peut-être leur mère projetait à travers elle la fille qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Cinq enfants et tous des garçons, cela faisait peut-être trop.

Madara ne prit pas la peine de se vêtir et n'enfila que des sandales pour foncer à vive allure au temple, remerciant au passage Hanae et vérifiant d'avoir toujours la missive sur lui.

Le temple était reculé du village, laissant les croyants se recueillir en toute paix. Contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, le clan Uchiha faisait très rarement appel aux moines. D'une part, parce que leur religion différait de celles des villages qu'ils avaient sous leur protection. D'autre part, parce que leur temple était avant tout un endroit d'exil, un lieu de souvenir. Il était la bâtisse des morts, leur foyer sur Terre. Y loger des vivants semblait impensable : où dormiraient les morts lorsque leurs esprits reviendraient ? Ce temple était avant tout une ruine sacrée, symbole du passé et du deuil. Il était l'endroit parfait pour la collision entre la Mort et la Vie, entre l'esprit apaisé et l'âme tourmentée. C'était cela : un lieu où l'on priait les disparus et implorait leur grâce.

Madara doutait que des personnes mortes puissent avoir une influence sur le monde vivant. Mais par peur de s'attirer les foudres du clan, il essayait de s'y rendre souvent. Parfois, il se prêtait au jeu et demandait à ses ancêtres de protéger les siens. Puis il repartait, un peu dérouté, l'esprit et le nez embaumés par l'encens fort.

L'odeur imprégnait l'intégralité de la bâtisse lorsqu'il se glissa à l'intérieur. Il salua une statue de phénix en entrant, muet par l'ambiance lourde des lieux. Il trouva aisément sa mère, seule au milieu de la grande salle, en face d'une stèle que Madara ne déchiffrait que partiellement. Vêtue habituellement d'un kimono, elle ressemblait à une princesse quémandant les dieux. Ou alors à une déesse déchue, cherchant dans ces figurines un moyen de recouvrer son statut. Elle était assise en seiza, le menton légèrement relevé. L'enfant se sentit un brin mal à l'aise et la joignit alors dans cette position lorsqu'il s'installa à ses côtés. Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, bercés par le chant d'un oiseau hors du lieu. Puis, lentement, la maîtresse de clan articula, d'une voix claire, cristalline :

– Tu devrais venir plus souvent ici.

Peu habitué à sa position inconfortable, il se dandina légèrement, le regard rivé au sol.

– Okāsan, protesta-t-il, je-

Elle leva une main autoritaire pour lui intimer le silence.

– Il faut donner l'exemple, Madara.

Puis gracieusement, elle tendit sa paume vers son fils, sans pourtant le regarder. Il soupira discrètement puis lui remit la missive de son père. Elle le descella et le lit tout aussi rapidement, le rangeant dans son kimono lorsqu'elle eut fini. Elle se redressa ensuite, aérienne.

– Tu devras m'escorter jusqu'au village de Wagyû, déclara-t-elle sobrement, nous partirons dès ce soir.

Il acquiesça en déglutissant. Tajima l'avait-il choisi pour le punir de son effronterie ? Cela allait définitivement trop loin comme humiliation. Il garda un œil amer sur une statue représentant un guerrier tenant, dans une position étrange, une épée qui semblait incrustée de pierres. Saruta-hiko*. Il soupira.

La lune fit son ascension rapidement dans le ciel, ce soir-là. La nuit était étrangement plus fraîche que la normale. « Le trajet sera moins pénible, » pensa distraitement Madara en fixant les quelques étoiles qui brillaient timidement. Il ajusta son sac sur son dos puis jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Kazuko avait délaissé ses larges et beaux kimonos pour une tenue plus sobre : un habit simple et noir d'entraînement.

– Nous devrions arriver, sans pause, vers l'aube, déclara platement la maîtresse de clan, j'espère que tu as eu le temps de te reposer.

Il sourit gauchement. Il comprit très bien ce qu'elle sous-entendait par-là : il aurait beau la supplier, sa décision resterait inchangée. Elle n'avait aucunement l'attention de s'arrêter en chemin. Il approuva d'un hochement de tête puis s'élança à travers la forêt. Il lui était difficile de bien percevoir son environnement, si bien qu'il se permit, par sécurité, d'activer ses sharingans. Pas qu'il n'eût peur mais il était avant tout en mission d'escorte : un peu de prudence ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique.

Le trajet se passa une bonne partie de la nuit sans encombre. Il fallait dire que peu de personnes, déjà de jour, n'osaient arpenter les forêts. Ainsi, de nuit, ces dernières étaient aussi désertes que les plaines balayées par le sable. Madara jetait cependant de temps à autre des regards perçants vers des fourrés. Il sentait ses yeux vibrer légèrement dans leurs orbites, sûrement perturbés par les coups brusques de son cœur, frappant contre sa cage thoracique. Le sang affluait si vite dans ses veines : cela devenait presque étouffant. Pourtant, il prenait bien soin de couvrir Kazuko. Cette dernière bien que maîtresse de clan avant d'être ninja, se débrouillait tant bien que mal pour garder un rythme effréné. Elle n'était pas très habile et elle perdit plus d'une fois l'équilibre sur une branche. Or, c'était sans compter l'air impérieux qu'elle arborait, ne laissant rien transparaître alors même que son pied manquait à l'instant de toucher l'écorce. Même ses fautes et ses erreurs paraissaient être calculées, manigancées. Elle semblait faire son possible pour ne pas s'écrouler de fatigue. Il fallait être sincère : elle n'avait pas été formée pour parcourir de telles distances à telle allure. Madara, en bon soldat, n'osait faire la moindre remarque et s'il lui vint à l'esprit de proposer de s'arrêter, il repoussa bien vite cette idée. Il n'était pas stupide et encore moins suicidaire : demander de faire une pause équivaudrait à manquer du respect à sa chef de clan et il savait que lui faire cet affront ne lui serait aucunement bénéfique. Il déglutit presque en repensant aux corrections féroces qu'il avait maintes fois expérimentées.

Ainsi, ils continuèrent leur escapade nocturne sans plus de cérémonie. Seulement, lorsque le jour poignit ou du moins ses premières lueurs, ils ralentirent enfin leur cadence effrénée. « Il n'est plus nécessaire de se hâter, nous y serons dans cinq kilomètres, » avait signalé platement celle que l'on nommait l'Impératrice du Riz. Madara n'avait rien répondu, trop épuisé. L'utilisation du sharingan, leur course folle, la dépression soudaine de l'adrénaline, c'était sûrement trop pour son corps. Il marchait mollement si bien que Kazuko, probablement aussi épuisée que lui, le fit arrêter. Elle leva simplement la main et désigna, au travers de la forêt, un petit rocher moins hostile que le reste. Ils s'y installèrent quelques minutes pour soupirer.

Alors que le ciel devenait plus clair, Madara reconnut un peu plus le paysage qui l'entourait. La forêt, bien que luxuriante, était pourtant moins dense que celle côtoyant leur village. Les arbres étaient déjà moins hauts, moins garnis de feuilles. Il ne s'en était pas aperçu, tout étant trop sombre même pour sa légendaire pupille. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que celle-ci lui avait été d'une bien grande utilité. Il doutait de sa capacité à se repérer aussi aisément dans un lieu inconnu, de nuit et sans sharingan.

Kazuko, elle non plus, tout aussi princière qu'elle était, n'avait pas refusé d'utiliser sa technique héréditaire. Il se garda bien de lui en faire la remarque. Il préféra alors trifouillé nerveusement un des pans de sa veste de combat.

– Tu ne devrais pas autant douter de tes talents de shinobi, lança soudainement sa meneuse

Il lui jeta un regard légèrement circonspect, sans saisir. Les iris tournés au loin, vers les profondeurs de la forêt, elle semblait tout aussi ailleurs. Il se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix.

– Je ne doute pas, tenta-t-il vainement

Elle eut un semblant de rictus avant de reprendre une expression de marbre.

– Tajima m'a raconté votre entrevue, Madara.

L'intéressé se crispa soudainement en grimaçant. Il dut rouler des épaules pour les détendre un peu. Puis, se raclant de nouveau la gorge, il lâcha dans un murmure :

– C'était une mauvaise idée.

Elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta simplement de l'attirer un peu contre elle, dans une étreinte peut-être trop maternelle en cet instant. Il en fut surpris mais garda lui aussi le silence. Il comprenait que c'était sa manière à elle de le soutenir. Il était bien loin de se douter que ce geste d'affection ne témoignait aucune empathie.

– Tes idées doivent devenir des solutions.

Kazuko regretta un instant de penser, avant tout, au clan. Puis, elle chassa cette pensée hors de sa tête. Elle ne pouvait laisser son fils douter, en tant que mère mais surtout en tant que maîtresse de clan. Un enfant submergé par ses insécurités serait un shinobi bancal. Alors, comme pour lui demander pardon d'être si calculatrice et froide, elle referma un peu plus son emprise sur son épaule. À défaut d'être une bonne mère, elle pouvait bien être une bonne maîtresse de clan. Que les kamis la pardonnassent.

Ils ne s'éternisèrent pas puis reprirent la route. L'aube croissait à l'horizon, illuminant les plaines qui entouraient le village. Les champs dorés s'étendaient presque à perte de vue. On eut dit une de ces peintures sur lesquelles Madara s'extasiait. Le spectacle était grandiose. Le ciel clément, déchiré par le rosé du matin, côtoyait la chevelure blonde des plaines et semblait presque la peigner.

Lorsqu'ils approchèrent le village, quelques paysans les saluèrent profondément, comme des seigneurs. Kazuko les ignora royalement, continuant son avancée d'un pas impérial. Ses cheveux noirs parsemés de quelques pairs blancs, étaient noués dans une coiffe sobrement sophistiqué. Elle était parvenue, un peu plus tôt, à les attacher. « Une maîtresse de clan n'est pas une figure belliqueuse et idiote, avait-elle expliqué tout en mêlant quelques mèches qui retombaient sur ses épaules, elle se doit d'être présentable en toute situation.» Le shinobi avait hoché brièvement la tête, sans réellement comprendre. Pouvait-on réellement exiger d'elle qu'elle fût vêtue, coiffée et maquillée impeccablement après un si long trajet ? Il ne put tout de même qu'être fier face à sa prestance.

Un paysan — qu'il devina être le chef — se présenta à eux en les saluant, genoux au sol. Alors il comprit, peut-être pour la première fois, la réelle magnificence d'une maîtresse de clan, de celle des Uchiha, lorsque, toute vêtue de poussière et de fatigue, elle paraissait surplomber son monde.

– Avez-vous fait bon voyage, Uchiha-sama ? Avez-vous reçu nos missives ces derniers mois ? Nous n'avons jusqu'à présent eu aucune réponse...

– Il serait préférable de parler de cela en privé, autour d'un repas, suggéra-t-elle doucement

– ... Il faut dire que nous nous sommes inquiétés, enchaîna sans ménagement le chef

Il continua son discours sans fin une longue minute encore puis Kazuko, semblant agacée, l'interrompit d'une main autoritaire. L'homme se tut, hésitant.

– Je vous le répète, parler de cela en privé conviendrait beaucoup mieux. Il nous faut un repas.

– Mais enfin, Uchiha-sama, déclara-t-il jovialement, ce n'est pas la peine de faire tant de cachotteries ! Le village agit comme une unité entière et nous sommes prêts à tout entendre venant de vous !

Alors, la maîtresse Uchiha se tourna vers les habitants qui s'étaient agglutinés curieusement autour des nouveaux arrivants. Madara frissonna étrangement. Une drôle de sensation remonta son échine alors qu'elle souriait glacialement.

– Dans trois jours, clama-t-elle assez fort pour être entendue par tous, ce village — ainsi que tous ses habitants — ne seront que cendres et poussières.

Le jeune shinobi blêmit. Était-ce là réellement le plan de Tajima ? Le supposé chef hoqueta le premier de surprise. Il afficha même une piètre mine lorsque l'Impératrice du Riz, tout sourire, planta ses pupilles rougeoyantes comme des rubis dans celles du paysan.

– Je vous avais dit qu'il nous fallait un bon repas.

* * *

 ***Saruta-Hiko est une divinité shintoïste liée à la terre et notamment aux récoltes. Il incarne aussi la force physique et morale. Il est symbolisé souvent par des tengus (des démons ou des divinités japonaises selon les points de vue) qui étaient eux-mêmes représentés à une époque avec des becs ce qui donna, par la suite, le nez très imposant de Saruta-Hiko dans ses multiples représentations. (Merci Wikipédia !)**

 **Je trouvais cela assez amusant que ce personnage assez grotesque soit associé à Kazuko. Puis j'aime bien l'idée qu'elle semble le confronter, lui un kami. C'est une sorte d'affrontement entre une divinité de la terre et l'Impératrice du Riz, en effet (moi ça me fait rire).**

 **Heyo le fandom ! Après une bien longue absence, voici venir le chapitre 2 ! Je sais qu'il est bien court et qu'il ne fait qu'implanter le décor mais promis, tout se mettra en place plus rapidement dès les prochains chapitres (qui paraîtront sûrement dans des années, à la vitesse à laquelle j'écris, uh).**

 **C'est un chapitre basé essentiellement sur l'entourage de Madara, avec une bonne partie sur notre Kazuko nationale (mais je l'aime d'amour cette femme). Alors oui, comme je ne l'ai pas explicité dans le premier chapitre, il me paraît assez évident que cette fiction mettra en scène beaucoup d'OCs puisque Madara (aussi beau et fringant eut-il été) n'est pas un univers à lui tout seul (quoi que... son égo est si surdimensionné).**

 **Pour ceux qui attendent du** _Madasaku_ **(ah parce que oui, cette fiction et l'histoire qui va avec n'existent que pour du Madasaku, eh), il va falloir encore patienter, mais promis, un jour viendra !**

 **J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous aura plu et je vous invite, si c'est le cas ou non, d'y laisser votre précieux et honorable avis dans ce magnifique espace que sont les reviews ! (c'est mon seul salaire d'une part et un rien pour vous peut toujours être source de motivation d'autre part)**

 **A très bientôt !**


	3. Troisième bourgeon

**Réponse à Lumati : Tu m'en vois ravie ! Malheureusement, il faudra réellement être un peu patient.e avant de voir débarquer Sakura (à ma plus grande peine). Merci de ta review, en espérant que la suite te plaira tout de même !**

* * *

Si Madara eut une pensée en cet instant, elle fut pour les habitants qui attendaient furieusement au dehors.

Le corps immergé à moitié dans un bain bouillant, il lui semblait que sa quiétude était hors du temps. Par-delà ces quatre murs, on pleurait et murmurait nerveusement ; on s'interrogeait et tournait en rond. Quelle était donc la raison de cette menace ? Que fallait-il envisager ? Les Senju seraient-ils à leurs portes pour les sauver ? Le fils Uchiha supputait à cela, tripotant du bout des doigts une mèche courte de ses cheveux. Il se mordillait la lèvre légèrement tout en fixant un point vague. Il ne saisissait que trop mal les propos de sa matriarche. Tajima pourrait-il seulement se mettre en péril pour si peu ? C'était joué dangereusement. Pourtant, du haut de ses quelques années, il pensait pouvoir comprendre les relations diplomatiques — ou du moins y prétendre. Et malgré toute sa science, l'âge lui faisait faute : il était incapable de déchiffrer cette énigme. Rageusement, il se glissa un peu plus dans l'eau bouillante, maugréant contre lui-même.

Madara Uchiha n'était pas très patient. Nori l'avait de nombreuses fois poussé jusqu'au bout de ses limites et il en résultait toujours la constante suivante : il était réellement trop sanguin. Ses colères, bien que modérées envers les autres, étaient cependant destructrices envers tout ce qui était de l'ordre de l'inanimé. Les poteaux d'entraînement avaient été les premiers à en souffrir. Il était vrai que les Uchiha n'étaient pas délibérément les êtres les plus calmes et sereins : leurs ennemis les connaissaient comme de vulgaires machines à tuer. Pourtant, leur éducation stricte, militaire, avait le mérite de former des soldats dénués de tous sentiments trop ardents, trop extrêmes. Ils étaient de parfaites armes aiguisées si bien que leur froideur se confondait à celle de leurs lames. Tranchants, précis, nets, pas un écart n'était toléré. Il était question de la survie d'un ensemble.

Nori reprochait souvent à son disciple sa trop grande ferveur et son immense passion. Celui-ci ne savait indéniablement pas se distancer de l'arme qu'il était. Par moment, il n'agissait presque plus comme un être à part entière lorsqu'il perdait son contrôle. Quelque part, son sensei craignait de voir cette arme se retourner contre les siens. Puis il croisait le regard de cet enfant — ce gosse d'une dizaine d'années — et il se répétait que justement : ce n'était qu'un soldat à bâtir.

Madara s'extirpa de son bain au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et s'équipa de sa tenue et de ses sabres comme l'entendait la coutume. Il ne délaissait jamais — surtout en terres inconnues — son attirail militaire trop loin de sa portée. Plus jeune, ses nourrices lui racontaient comment des généraux s'étaient fait assassiner dans leur sommeil voire même dans leurs moments de toilette et cela parce qu'ils n'avaient rien pour se défendre.

Il gagna un étroit couloir, en sortant de la pièce d'eau, qui le mena jusque dans une antichambre. La pièce dont le sol était couvert de tatamis usés et quelque peu sales, n'avait qu'une piètre table à laquelle Kazuko était sereinement postée. Assise en seiza, elle se tenait droite, nullement gênée. En face d'elle, le paysan qui les avait accueillis — de son nom Makimura Oniji — tentait de soutenir son regard. La tension semblait accroître au fil des secondes tant l'air pesait.

La main lasse, la matriarche Uchiha fit un léger geste pour inviter son enfant à prendre place. Celui-ci, silencieux comme le voulait l'éthique des shinobi, s'exécuta simplement, se glissant le dos droit derrière celui de sa maîtresse de clan, prêt à la couvrir au moindre incident. Le chef du village, qui tenait maladroitement sa position, jetait des regards noirs mais craintifs à la famille seigneuriale. Puis, essuyant un front suant, il osa enfin se lancer :

– Uchiha-sama, vos propos nous ont troublés.

Madara ne la vit pas sourire innocemment et ne saisit pas le long frisson qui sembla parcourir son interlocuteur : il était bien trop curieux de comprendre les menaces — en étaient ce seulement ? — que sa mère avait proférées. Il se contenta alors de fixer son dos, sur lequel l'éventail de son clan reposait tranquillement, innocemment.

– Il m'a semblé avoir été claire pourtant, rétorqua d'un ton acide la kunoichi, ce village sera réduit à néant dans trois jours, sous les mains de mes hommes.

Le paysan s'étrangla si bien qu'une femme — probablement son épouse — était sortie d'un couloir afin de le tapoter entre les omoplates. Finalement, il parvint à ravaler sa salive au prix d'une incroyable quinte de toux.

– Tajima-sama n'a-t-il pas reçu ma missive ?

Elle fit signe à l'épouse de s'approcher.

– Il l'a bel et bien reçue, Makimura-san, répondit-elle tout aussi calmement en se penchant vers son hôtesse, néanmoins, je dois dire que _nous_ avions eu du mal à en discerner les enjeux.

Elle demanda un thé puis reprit :

– Vous comprenez, Makimura-san, que nous recevons ce genre de lettres fréquemment.

Le jeune shinobi vit l'homme se tendre comme un arc et étrangement, il l'imita.

– Ainsi, vous comprendrez la difficulté que nous éprouvons à concilier un équilibre avec l'intégralité des villages sur nos terres.

Madara déglutit en fronçant les sourcils. C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait un tel discours : une seule contrée avait-elle déjà eu l'audace de faire parvenir une telle lettre au clan ?

– Nous ne sommes pas sourds et nous avons entendu vos propos. Pourtant...

Kazuko replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille, l'allure terriblement sereine.

– Il nous est impossible d'accepter vos conditions. Et il nous est également impossible de tolérer une alliance avec le clan Senju.

L'homme frappa brusquement de son poing sur la petite table. Aussitôt, par réflexe, Madara apparut derrière lui et menaça sa gorge d'une lame d'un kunai. Sa victime poussa un couinement ridicule tandis que sa tête était basculée entièrement et qu'une arme était presque plantée dans sa peau. Désespéré, seuls des yeux d'un rouge écarlate le sondaient gravement, lui promettant mille morts s'il osait à nouveau se montrer si sanguin. Ce fut pourtant Kazuko qui agita gracieusement la main indiquant à son guerrier de le délaisser. Le soldat relâcha brusquement les cheveux qu'il avait saisis dans son attaque et se remit dans une démarche froide à sa place. Sa proie, dont les traits s'étaient gravés dans une expression de peur grandiose, enserra d'une main son cou, comme pour s'assurer que sa gorge était toujours présente, en bon état.

Les yeux écarquillés, il lança un regard craintif vers son assaillant, probablement surpris par la force d'un si jeune enfant. Il sembla l'examiner un instant encore puis il reprit, d'une voix étranglée :

– Uchiha-sama, vous comprendrez que vos solutions drastiques ne conviennent à aucun d'entre nous...

L'intéressée haussa les épaules.

– Il nous est pourtant impossible de considérer autrement.

L'homme se figea face à la dureté de ces paroles. Madara considéra avec horreur sa génitrice. Pourtant, face à cela, il resta impassible, condamné au silence le plus exécrable. Enfin, il comprit la leçon de Tajima.

Son père ne l'avait pas chargé de cette mission afin de l'éduquer à une toute nouvelle politique. Il l'avait envoyé pour briser ses derniers restes d'enfant.

Il saisit enfin ce jour-là la cruauté de son clan, de ce qu'il avait pris pour la justice bien trop longtemps. Le tableau moqueur qui se dressait face à lui le terrifiait. Alors c'était cela, la gloire des Uchiha ? Un homme pitoyable quémandant lamentablement pour la vie des siens face au visage glacial d'une maîtresse désintéressée ? Elle sirotait presque le thé qui lui avait été porté tandis que son interlocuteur pesait chacun de ses mots afin de ne pas la froisser.

Madara fut persuadé dès cet instant que son cœur s'était écrasé contre sa cage thoracique.

Un sentiment inconnu l'étouffa presque. Il se sentait statue de pierre, figée dans instant macabre. Sa mâchoire se resserra brusquement : Tajima était un être définitivement cruel. Il fixa alors, impuissant, son idée de paix éclater en morceaux. Le paysan, devenu beaucoup trop livide, balbutiait vainement des arguments que la matriarche ignorait royalement. Le jeune Uchiha s'en voulut d'autant plus. Pouvait-elle au moins faire semblant d'être intéressée par ce qu'il racontait ? Il se tendit d'autant plus lorsque les pleurs de leur hôtesse retentirent légèrement. La bile lui remonta le long de la gorge. C'était simplement injuste.

Le symbole de leur clan, fièrement exposé dans le dos de sa supérieure, le narguait.

Trop jeune pour saisir. Trop malléable. Trop emphatique. Pas assez robuste. Pas assez tenace. Ridicule. Ignorant.

À présent, seul le visage de son géniteur flottait sévèrement devant ses yeux. Il devina au travers de ce regard un mécontentement certain : de la déception. Il accusa le coup silencieusement, fermant les paupières pour échapper à cette critique. Il n'entendait même plus les mots creux du paysan, ni même les gémissements de son épouse. La voix de ses aînés résonnait atrocement dans ses entrailles, sèche, virulente. Quelle était cette douleur dans l'abdomen ? Il se tint l'estomac tout en inspirant profondément. Il avait mal. Si mal. Entre deux clignements, il aperçut sa maîtresse de clan se tourner légèrement vers lui. Il croisa son regard et comprit.

Alors, malgré la douleur qui lui frappait le ventre, malgré les voix qui lui martelaient le crâne, il activa ses pupilles et s'élança comme un éclair sur la jeune femme. Le geste souple, le saut parfait, il se retrouva sans difficulté devant elle et dégainant son kaiken, parfaitement dissimulé sous ses vêtements, il le plaça sans la moindre hésitation au niveau de sa carotide, prêt à la trancher au moindre mouvement. Son mari n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que l'enfant enfonçait sans aucun état d'âme sa lame dans la gorge de sa victime. Le corps s'effondra dans un bruit grotesque, tâchant les tatamis d'un sang poisseux et sombre. Madara observa d'un air vide le cadavre épris de spasmes à ses pieds.

Celui-ci avait les yeux révulsés. Son visage s'était éteint dans une expression de terreur intense. Si la jeune femme exaltait une certaine beauté discrète, celle-ci paraissait à présent inexistante, disparue sans cérémonie et sans grâce dans un gargouillement sanglant. Une entaille se formait tout du long du sa mâchoire droite. Une courbe parfaite, élégante, presque chirurgicale. Pourtant, c'était bien cette même plaie vomissante.

Les voix s'étaient tues, les crampes s'en étaient allées.

Le garçon essuya sa lame sur le peu de vêtements intacts de la morte et la rangea ensuite dans son fourreau, se tournant enfin vers le paysan. Il ne suffoquait plus : il était soudainement anesthésié. L'éleveur s'était jeté sur les restes de son épouse, une mine horrifiée gravée sur ses traits tandis que la maîtresse de son clan se levait alors gracieusement, comme si le cadavre qui crachait sa vie à ses côtés ne lui importait pas. Elle abaissa à peine le buste pour saluer l'homme puis ajouta, tout en se redressant :

– Nous nous retirons. Le thé était succulent.

Son sourire n'échappa pas à son fils. Ce dernier crut vaciller un court instant.

– Que dois-je dire à Tajima-sama ?

Leur interlocuteur osa à peine relever les yeux vers eux. Agenouillé dans le sang de sa propre femme, tenant dans ses mains poisseuses une tête désarticulée et beaucoup trop blanche, il reniflait brusquement et pleurait silencieusement. Il secoua alors son visage plein de larmes et répondit d'une petite voix :

– Dites-lui que nous ne souhaitons que sa bienveillance et sa protection.

Délaissant les restes de son être aimé, il se releva difficilement, chancelant.

– Uchiha-sama aurait-elle besoin d'être escortée ?, demanda-t-il faiblement

Madara y vit tout son désarroi. Ses jambes tremblaient tandis que sa voix peinait à être audible. Ses rides paraissaient s'être accentuées en un instant.

– Nous nous dispenserons de ces commodités, lâcha-t-elle avec un large sourire triomphant

Tous trois sortirent de la maisonnée sans un mot de plus.

Au dehors, des villageois s'étaient rassemblés devant la porte de leur chef et attendaient dans une effervescence certaine le retour de cet entretien. Pourtant, face à la mine dévastée de leur meneur et ses vêtements ensanglantés, ils ne purent que déglutir.

Ce dernier cessa les murmures qui parcouraient la troupe d'un geste autoritaire et affirma, d'un ton distinct afin d'être compris de tous :

– Uchiha-sama nous accorde sa clémence. Mes amis, en signe de reconnaissance, prêtons allégeance à ce noble clan et jouissons de leur générosité encore bien longtemps.

Le discours bref alarma certains. Quelques grondements parvinrent de la petite assemblée. Madara eut le réflexe d'activer ses pupilles, prêt à décimer le moindre opposant et ce, malgré la pointe dans son cœur. Pourtant, il n'eut pas à agir puisqu'à nouveau, l'homme cessa les plaintes d'un autre geste. Alors, le timbre déchiré par les pleurs, il déclara :

– Soyons fidèles et loyaux à nos bienfaiteurs.

Il s'inclina alors profondément. Sa posture eut le mérite de taire l'assistance de longues secondes. Puis, sûrement saisie par la fatalité de cette situation, elle imita son chef, presque à contre cœur. Des sanglots résonnèrent de ce groupe d'individus. Un garçon, sûrement de l'âge de Madara, croisa son regard et le soldat put y lire toute l'horreur et la peur qu'il lui inspirait. Il détourna simplement la tête, embarrassé. Kazuko était droite, comme à son habitude, et contemplait orgueilleusement ces petites gens qu'elle soumettait.

Loin de ses larges kimonos, de ses élégantes coiffures, elle était pourtant une impératrice, puissante et crainte. Ce menton singulier se faisait porteur d'une domination gracieuse et macabre. C'était était terrifiant. Madara crut la voir véritablement pour la première fois. Il discerna alors derrière ses grands yeux noirs l'autorité implacable, divine. Il en eut peur, peut-être une fraction de seconde. Tajima l'avait-il choisie pour cette aura destructrice qu'elle dégageait ? Il s'était maintes fois entraîné aux côtés de ses aînés. Néanmoins, aucun des trois — ni Akihide, ni Daijirō, ni Katsuo — n'exaltait une telle puissance dévastatrice. Même Izuna, au meilleur de sa forme et écrasé par la rage de vaincre, ne semblait pouvoir rivaliser. Il comprit alors que c'était sûrement cela, la puissance des Uchiha. C'était une force qui ne nécessitait pas de poings, ni de mots. Elle résignait dans ce quelque chose de terriblement intimidant et supérieur. Un Uchiha n'avait que faire d'agir ou de parler, sa présence seule suffisait à taire et à immobiliser ses adversaires. On eut dit des dieux, des démons, simplement des entités dominatrices.

Il envia presque sa mère. Presque. Parce qu'il réalisa, après un temps, cette peur écrasante qui l'entourait. Cette peur qui s'échappait de tous ces opposants. Pas un n'osait relever seulement le front vers elle. Pas un n'osait l'approcher à moins de cinq mètres. Parce qu'une impératrice, une déesse, ne devait pas se confondre à ces gens.

Leur départ fut bien larmoyant bien que personne ne sembla réellement les retenir. Le chef du village ne parut même pas avoir le cœur à les accompagner jusqu'aux abords de leurs terres. Ils quittèrent simplement cette assemblée dans un silence mortuaire, qui ne troubla pourtant pas la maîtresse de clan. Ils se retirèrent ainsi : sans cérémonie ni acclamation, sans fête ni adoration. S'ils avaient été des héros autrefois — du moins, c'était ce que prétendaient ses aînés du clan, — ils apparaissaient à présent comme des bourreaux, se retirant sans un bruit, sans un sentiment. Ombres de la nuit dispersant la mort, préservant un équilibre si fragile entre paix et prospérité. Simplement les soldats aux yeux rouges, exécutant l'ordre et l'humain sans distinction. Résidait-elle en cela, leur destinée ?

Le chemin du retour fut bien silencieux. Il était midi lorsqu'ils quittèrent le village sans un regard en arrière. S'ils avaient pris soin de remplir leur sac de quelques provisions, ils ne firent pourtant aucun arrêt pour manger. Ce n'était pas que la viande séchée ne leur plaisait pas, au contraire. Mais leur appétit ne sembla pas se manifester, ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre. Un mutisme gênant, presque écrasant semblait avoir pris le pas sur cet ensemble. Madara, sharingans activés, traversait la forêt d'un pas plus preste, presque provocateur envers sa maîtresse de clan. Il n'avançait pas à une allure réellement excessive pourtant, il prenait soin de hâter son pas de course. Il ne la distançait pas mais ne la suivait pas non plus. Ils étaient simplement en constante tension. Kazuko semblait pourtant ignorer ce manège et se contentait de garder un rythme régulier bien que la chaleur étouffante de la forêt ne tendait pas en sa faveur. Moins habile qu'à l'aller, elle perdit plusieurs fois l'équilibre sans que Madara n'en ait réellement cure. De toute manière, il pensa amèrement qu'elle aurait refusé son aide.

Le trajet fut bien long. Aucun des deux ne daignait parler. Pas même des ordres étaient lancés : l'Impératrice semblait s'en dispenser. Ils parvinrent aux abords de leur village dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Le vent s'était levé et balayait les derniers relents de chaleur. Le ciel était clair ce soir-là. Aucun nuage à l'horizon. Cela s'annoncerait difficile pour la journée du lendemain. Pourtant, c'était d'autant plus difficile d'y croire face à la paix qui résonnait dans l'enceinte du clan. Quelques maisons étaient encore éclairées faiblement par des lucarnes discrètes. On entendait ici et là des croassements, des insectes mélomanes. Personne ne semblait présent pour les accueillir. Qu'importe.

Ils se faufilèrent sans un bruit jusqu'à l'entrée du village, surveillé par quelques membres. Si les Uchiha s'étaient dispensés de bâtir des murailles autour de leurs terres, il s'avérait pourtant que la sécurité du clan reposait sur sa réputation féroce. Ainsi, on ne vit jamais d'attaque par ici. D'une part, parce qu'un grand ravin côtoyait leurs abords. D'autre part, les forêts environnantes étaient si épaisses que, sans connaître le lieu, il était impossible de s'y retrouver.

Ainsi, couverts de poussière, Madara et Kazuko se présentèrent à la garde de nuit dans un hochement de tête. On les salua avec respect et on leur demanda innocemment si leur entreprise avait été bonne. Le jeune soldat eut bien du mal à ne pas contredire sa supérieure. Les quelques formules de politesse échangées, les deux nouveaux arrivants se retirèrent sans plus de cérémonie dans leur habitation.

Alors que sa mère délaissait ses chaussures et ses quelques effets, soudainement, Madara la retint pourtant. C'était un geste impulsif, irréfléchi. Ils n'avaient échangé aucun mot tout du long mais il se permettait à présent de briser ce mutisme ?

Il n'était pas couard. Seulement, face au visage vieilli par l'épuisement de sa génitrice, il regretta presque son geste. Se tenant debout face à elle, le dos droit, il ne voulut pourtant pas y renoncer. Il voulait des réponses.

– Vous avez menacé un village entier, fit-il remarquer

Sa voix tremblait. La passion lui revenait brusquement comme si elle ne l'avait jamais délaissé. Ce sentiment de colère se réveilla instinctivement en lui, de manière inexplicable. Sourde, elle grondait rageusement comme un animal. Elle demandait des explications légitimes. Il tremblait à présent de tout son être. Son petit corps ne semblait pas pouvoir contenir plus longtemps ses sentiments. S'il avait pu s'en dispenser toute une longue journée, il apparaissait à présent qu'il en était incapable. Il ne se mentait pas : il n'y arrivait simplement plus. Le goût amer de l'humiliation se mêlait à cela. Une humiliation féroce, mortelle. Une humiliation qui prenait tout son sens face au souvenir encore trop frais de ce paysan misérable. Une humiliation qui lui répétait qu'il aurait dû insister. Une humiliation qui le brûlait.

Alors, dans cette même humiliation, il serait prêt à se redresser. Prêt à enfin faire valoir sa parole dans ce brouhaha aseptisé.

– Et tu as tué une civile, lâcha froidement sa maîtresse

Voilà. Frappé. Il avait eu la même sensation qu'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Son souffle s'était coupé instantanément. Parce qu'elle avait une force qui le dépassait. Qui dépassait ses mots et ses convictions. Parce qu'elle le réduisait au silence comme elle l'entendait. Et lui statue de pierre débile, il ne put qu'encaisser le coup silencieusement.

– Tu n'as pas à intervenir ni dans les décisions du clan, asséna-t-elle d'un ton glacial, ni dans celles de ton chef de clan.

Elle lui tourna le dos dans un mouvement dédaigneux tandis qu'il baissait piteusement les yeux.

– Apprends à respecter cela, Madara.

Il serra les poings silencieusement, accusant à nouveau le soufflet sans broncher. Parce qu'il n'avait pas à rétorquer. Ni à sa mère et encore moins à sa maîtresse de clan. Alors, dans un geste puéril, il cracha, pour avoir le dernier mot :

– Bien, Kazuko-sama.

Il se retira sans rien ajouter, le pas frustré.

Kazuko resta interdite un moment puis soupira, lorsqu'elle fut sûre d'être bel et bien seule. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage tout en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau. Ses épaules et ses jambes lui faisaient mal. Elle les massa un peu puis prit soin de se toiletter. Immergée complètement dans son bain, elle se fit la réflexion que le lendemain serait en effet bien tourmenté. Elle médita longtemps sur cette pensée. Puis elle la chassa en plongeant la tête sous l'eau. Demain était un autre jour. Et pour cette courte nuit, elle préférait oublier. Parce que demain, elle ferait face, qu'elle le veuille ou non, comme toujours. Alors pour cette courte nuit, elle avait bien envie qu'on la laissât un peu paisible, loin du vent de la guerre.

Lorsque le soleil parut à l'horizon, il était déjà bien tôt. Madara se tenait face au bureau, sans oser mettre un pied à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Sa maîtresse de clan se tenait droite à ses côtés, l'ignorant royalement comme d'ordinaire. Elle entra sans l'attendre et il resta simplement planté ainsi, sans oser parler et respirant faiblement. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire ce rapport de mission. Évidemment, il tenait son rouleau fermement dans sa main, rédigé dans une calligraphie délicate et parfaite avant l'aube. Il aurait dû avoir l'impression que la mission était accomplie. Parce que c'était le cas. Alors pourquoi cette sensation de mensonge ?

Finalement, face au regard acéré de sa supérieure, il n'eut d'autre choix que de se glisser à l'intérieur. S'il avait pu soupirer de mécontentent, sûrement l'aurait-il fait. C'était sans compter la lame invisible que planterait l'Impératrice dans sa gorge. Une lame qu'il sentait depuis la veille sous sa gorge, prête à trancher au moindre faux pas.

Des voix s'échappaient de la petite pièce. Les interlocuteurs, si l'on se fiait aux intonations de leurs voix, ne semblaient pas discuter tranquillement. Au contraire. Pourtant, elles se turent à l'instant où les deux nouveaux arrivants firent irruption dans la bâtisse. On entendit des chuchotements agités puis plus rien. Daijirō était alors sorti de la pièce d'un pas presque colérique. Il salua profondément sa matriarche mais à peine son cadet. Il ne semblait réellement pas d'humeur à converser.

Madara haussa les épaules : il était rare de voir son aîné énervé mais son emportement concernait probablement l'une de ses missions. La rigidité de Tajima avait du le blesser, probablement.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux sans plus de cérémonie et saluèrent le chef de clan d'un léger hochement de tête.

Le soldat se contenta alors de rester debout tandis que sa meneuse avait choisi de s'asseoir sur une chaise en bois. Tajima, dont les traits semblaient tirés par la fatigue, leur fit signe de commencer. Le jeune shinobi devina sans doute que la nuit avait du lui paraître longue.

– Wagyû n'est plus une menace, affirma calmement la maîtresse de clan

Pour appuyer ses propos, elle tendit son parchemin à son époux. Avant leur départ, elle s'était assurée de faire signer à nouveau des accords de paix, de protection mais également — et surtout —d'échanges, avec leur cher Makimura Oniji. Madara doutait que l'homme ait réellement lu le contrat. Celui-ci avait signé d'une main tremblante et incertaine et ce à cause de la mort de sa femme. Avait-il considéré avec attention l'écrit ? Même si cela avait été le cas, Kazuko l'aurait-elle au moins laissé protester ?

Tajima s'en saisit et le parcourut d'un bref regard puis reporta son attention sur son soldat.

– Des dommages collatéraux ?, demanda-t-il d'une mine épuisée

– La mort de Makimura-san, répondit d'un ton détaché la meneuse, du moins, celle de son épouse.

Le chef de clan hocha lentement la tête, loin de présenter de la réelle empathie. Madara serra les mâchoires par automatisme. Elle n'était qu'un dommage collatéral. Simplement.

– Bien, ce sera un problème réglé à classer, soupira l'homme à la tête des Uchiha

– Un problème réglé à classer ?, cracha instinctivement son fils

Ce fut peut-être trop pour la tête du jeune shinobi. Déconcerté par cette désinvolture, il avait parlé sans réfléchir, brusquement. Il était comme cela après tout : un sang-chaud un peu trop direct. Un enfant irrespectueux. Son père fronça les sourcils mais ne releva pas la remarque immédiatement. Un instant, il se contenta de l'observer, de le sonder. Il cherchait probablement d'où lui venait cette si soudaine fougue.

– As-tu un commentaire à faire, Madara ?

– En effet, Tajima-taishō.

Il le regretterait sûrement. Surtout face au regard glacial que lui jetait sa génitrice. C'était un enfant borné, provocateur qui n'apprenait pas. Âge ingrat.

– Je t'écoute.

Il se sentit soudain beaucoup plus fort. Malgré son peu d'expérience politique et militaire, il se prit pour un conseiller, un haut gradé. C'était un orgueil mal placé, sûrement. Mais qu'importe. Il n'aurait qu'une chance, il le savait pertinemment.

– Je persiste à dire que cette solution n'est pas la plus bénéfique pour notre clan.

Le silence qui accueillit ses propos le rassura davantage.

– Une première innocente est morte, Tajima-taishō. Pas une militaire, pas une kunoichi, une civile.

– Il me semble que c'est pourtant toi qui l'aies tué, rétorqua calmement son interlocuteur

Il inspira alors profondément.

– Vous savez pertinemment que ces pertes, de ma main ou de celle d'un autre, auront raison de nous. Nous ne pouvons pas mettre des civils, des innocents, dans ces conflits !

Kazuko le fusillait du regard et semblait se retenir de prononcer quelques paroles acerbes. Seul son époux paraissait plus serein, plus ouvert au dialogue. L'air épuisé, il ne semblait même pas en colère : il était juste éreinté. Madara s'en vexa un peu. Il eut l'impression qu'on le renvoyait à son statut, à son âge. Pourquoi osait-il seulement parler ? Pourquoi un enfant aurait-il son mot à dire à tout cela ? C'en était d'autant plus humiliant.

– Le monde n'est pas manichéen, répondit simplement d'un ton las son géniteur, au contraire. Les phénomènes binaires sont même rares dans ce genre de situation. Faut-il risquer leur vie ou la nôtre ?

Il fit signe à Kazuko qu'elle pouvait se retirer. Elle acquiesça silencieusement et se retira d'une démarche preste et agacée.

– Cette civile dont tu parles tant, vient-elles de nous sauver ou au contraire de nous tuer ?

La question resta en suspens un instant.

– Seul le temps nous le dira... La haine engendre tellement de choses, Madara. Elle est le facteur d'une destruction certaine, la création d'héros et de shinobi. Le clan la craint. Il craint la haine de tous ces villages sous sa protection. Elle est terrible, cette petite voix qui habite un homme. Elle est terrible, cette petite voix qui soulève des révoltes. Elle mettra un terme à nos existences. Aux leurs, aux nôtres.

Tajima offrit un petit sourire piteux à son fils.

– Nous ne retardons qu'une échéance certaine, Madara. Le monde dans lequel nous évoluons n'est pas voué à perdurer. La haine prendra le pas. Et j'espère, de toute mon âme, qu'elle ne vous atteindra jamais, ni tes frères, ni toi. Parce que si elle y parvenait, alors ce serait la fin de ce que nous avons bâti jusqu'alors. Ce monde que tu connais n'est pas manichéen et c'est ce pourquoi la rédemption existe. Chaque faute commise peut être rachetée. Chaque civil tué en sauve d'autres.

Il entreprit de classer les nombreux rouleaux qui s'étalaient sur son bureau tout en reprenant d'un ton détaché :

– Comment évoluer alors ? Comment empêcher cet équilibre d'éclater ? Comment éloigner cette haine qui peut tous nous ronger ?

Il releva les yeux. Madara ne sut si son père attendait réellement une réponse.

– Par la peur. Parce que la peur n'engendre pas la colère. Parce qu'elle solidifie des nations. La peur n'engendre pas la destruction : au contraire, elle nous en préserve. Elle est une protection, un rempart inébranlable.

Son géniteur marqua une courte pause, comme s'il cherchait ses mots.

– Un shinobi n'inspire pas la haine, Madara. Il peut inspirer la crainte, le dégoût peut-être. Mais il incarne avant tout la peur. Le respect. L'ordre. Et notre clan, en tant que tel, ne peut se permettre d'exalter cette haine que nous redoutons tant. Inspire toujours la peur chez tes adversaires, jamais la haine. Parce que la peur ne te détruit pas mais te forge.

Le cadet Uchiha resta un instant silencieux. Puis il salua profondément son père.

– Mer-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Son frère Katsuo était apparu dans un tourbillon de plumes en plein milieu de la pièce, surprenant à la fois le plus jeune et leur père. Tajima gronda quelque peu face à ce manque de manière.

Il tendit un rouleau à leur chef.

– Une missive directe du Daimyo.

L'homme s'en saisit prestement et la lut avec grande attention. Madara profita de ce moment afin de déposer son rapport et de disposer sans plus attendre. Tajima ferait abstraction de ce manque d'éducation, il l'espérait bien.

Katsuo resta un instant face à son père, le visage inerte. Quand celui-ci eut enfin fini de parcourir le rouleau, il releva enfin les yeux.

– Que dois-je lui faire parvenir ?, demanda sobrement le troisième fils

Le chef de clan prit un rouleau et commença à rédiger sa réponse d'une main tremblante. Si son soldat y vit une certaine émotion, il en était néanmoins tout autre.

– Je veux que Nori retrouve l'intégralité de ceux qui ont reçu une missive similaire, répondit-il simplement

Katsuo fronça les sourcils, intrigué. Il était si loin d'avoir saisi les rouages qui se mettaient lentement en place dans la tête de son supérieur. Cela ne lui plaisait définitivement pas.

Et pourtant, les funérailles de la femme du Daimyo étaient définitivement une trop belle occasion que les Uchiha ne pouvaient manquer.

* * *

 **Heyo le fandom !  
**

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire !**

 **Ce fut un chapitre qui fut long à pondre (alors je pourrais vous raconter ma vie et invoquer la carte des études mais je vous avouerai que ce serait bien petit de ma part). Ainsi, le voici, fringant et neuf. Bon, on enfonce un peu le tout de manière brusque parce que je ne suis pas encore très douée au développement lent. Et parce que j'ai beaucoup de choses à raconter.**

 **Alors je précise des informations totalement aléatoires ici : Kazuko signifie "enfant de l'harmonie" (c bo c mignon, c'est ironique, oui). Les premiers chapitres se déroulent bien avant la rencontre d'Hashirama et Madara (wait for it). Le Madasaku est encore si loin dans mon plan, j'en suis terriblement désolée et frustrée (surtout que certains chapitres avec ces deux zigotos sont déjà écrits et au chaud, n'attendant que d'être publiés).**

 ** _Hep hep avant de partir !_ Je vous invite chaudement à vous rendre dans la section des reviews pour y laisser votre avis positif ou non. Je tiens à remercier les quelques personnes qui le font, celles qui suivent cette histoire et les quelques fous qui l'ont mis en fav (j'en rougirais presque).**

 **Le prochain chapitre paraîtra j'espère bien assez tôt...**

 **A très bientôt !**


	4. Quatrième bourgeon

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

 **Elya : merci beaucoup ! Pour être tout à fait sincère avec toi, Kazuko est très développée étant donné le peu de personnages féminins dans ma fiction. Je n'ai pas voulu, en la créant, la rendre juste "mère"de Madara. En réalité, je voulais qu'elle ait une autre dimension, moins empathique pour le lecteur peut-être mais plus réelle. C'est une femme qui vit dans un monde conditionné par un ordre militaire, politique. A mon sens, elle n'a pas été élevée dans une société qui lui apprenait à être une mère, au contraire : elle a été élevée dans le but d'être une arme. C'est ce qui la rend plus cruelle je suppose. Quant à Madara, il a un rôle qui est plus ambiguë, mais je n'en dis pas plus hihi. J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre va t'apporter quelques éclaircissements quant à sa relation avec certains de ses frères !**

 **Lumati : le voici, le voici, tout beau et fringant. En espérant qu'il te plaira et en espérant que tu n'auras pas (trop) à attendre !**

 **Guest : merci bien, en espérant que le reste te le paraîtra tout autant !**

* * *

– Je ne fais plus ce genre de choses. Depuis presque quinze ans, Tajima.

Le chef de clan accusa la réponse sans broncher. Tranquillement assis, il se contentait de lire et signer divers rouleaux, comme à son habitude. Ça le tuerait probablement.

Il n'était pas encore huit heures ce matin-là lorsque Nori avait été convoqué dans ce bureau familier. Cela faisait déjà quelques mois qu'il ne s'y était pas rendu. Contrairement à d'autres, sa présence ici était une occasion rare : l'entraînement des deux cadets de leur chef ne nécessitait pas un rapport très régulier. Cette mission, un peu particulière, avait le mérite de lui dispenser d'autres. Si bien qu'au fil des mois puis des ans, il avait simplement cessé toutes ces missions militaires, diplomatiques. Pourtant, il était un homme intelligent, un des meilleurs éléments du clan Uchiha.

Adepte du combat, son taijutsu était reconnu indéniablement par tous, même par ces ennemis. Sa maîtrise lui avait valu le surnom du « Combattant Rouge » dans les batailles d'antan. Il avait cette particularité de manier à la fois la pupille et ses muscles dans une totale cohésion. Ses adversaires lui reconnaissaient un talent hors du commun. Il n'était pourtant pas le plus fort et encore moins le plus agile : au contraire. On le redoutait d'avantage pour ses contre-attaques que pour ses attaques. C'était sûrement pour cela que l'on admirait ces compétences. Loin d'avoir les meilleures capacités physiques, il s'avérait pourtant être redoutable de par sa réflexion excellente et son génie militaire. Toujours placé au bon endroit, les coups toujours bien cadrés, il était un as quand il s'agissait de riposter. Il n'avait nullement peur du face à face et n'hésitait pas à encaisser des attaques s'il pouvait défaire ainsi ses opposants.

Il était un soldat exemplaire pour le clan. Loyal, intrépide, attentif, intelligent, il était de ceux qui inspiraient les guerriers à en devenir. Les Uchiha étaient adeptes d'une philosophie : le pouvoir provenant de la puissance. Or, Nori démontrait que cette philosophie n'avait pas lieu d'être. Sa puissance, presque risible face à d'autre, n'était pas ce qui lui donnait le pouvoir. Le pouvoir, le respect, l'admiration, lui étaient dus à son courage, à sa pertinence. Il démontrait qu'un excellent soldat n'était pas une bête sanguinaire et féroce. Non. C'était aussi un esprit agile.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ces qualités, il se demanda tout de même ce qu'il faisait ici. Loin d'être le seul membre aguerri du clan, il trouvait sa présence inappropriée. Les louanges qu'on lui avait faites autrefois n'avaient pas lieu de perdurer : nombre de jeunes gens l'avaient dépassé et même ses anciens élèves. Akihide avait si bien gagné le respect de tous qu'on le supputait déjà comme potentiel successeur de son père. À seulement vingt ans. C'était inimaginable. Daijirō, s'il était quelque peu dans l'ombre de son aîné, ne manquait pourtant pas d'éloges non plus. Sa jeunesse arrogante avait simplement le malheur d'irriter ses frères d'armes. Si l'un n'avait eu aucune justice, c'était bien Katsuo. Beaucoup plus discret que les deux premiers, il n'incarnait en rien la figure d'un combattant expert et encore moins celle d'un leader. Plus frêle que ses aînés, il dégageait pourtant une aura bien plus terrifiante.

Lorsqu'il s'entraînait encore aux côtés de ses frères — il y avait de cela quelques années déjà, — Nori avait eu une révélation lors d'un combat simple sans chakra contre lui. Ils enchaînaient tous deux les coups, si bien, si rapidement, qu'à force, ils finirent par ne plus restreindre leur puissance. Le professeur avait encaissé un douloureux coup sur le visage lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à rétorquer. Pourtant, rien ne se passa comme prévu : Nori échoua sa riposte. Il se retrouva allongé sur le sol, aux pieds de ce gamin qui n'avait pas un instant compris, ni saisi, l'exploit qu'il venait de réussir. Il avait compris ce jour-là qu'il n'avait plus rien à apprendre à ce soldat de treize ans.

Personne n'avait vu, au travers de ce regard vide, ce flamboyant pouvoir. Cet enfant, Nori en était sûr, irait loin s'il ne manquait pas d'ambition.

Tajima releva enfin les yeux vers son ami. Ce dernier nota les quelques cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses pupilles.

– Depuis combien de jours n'as-tu pas dormi ?, questionna-t-il simplement

L'intéressé rit un instant tout en passant une main sur sa nuque.

– Deux jours il me semble.

Il se massa une épaule quelques secondes puis reprit, d'une voix éreintée :

– J'ai besoin de toi.

Nori opina légèrement du chef.

– Je m'en doute.

Le second secoua négativement la tête.

– Tu ne saisis pas.

Il se redressa alors et posa ses mains à plat sur la surface plane de son bureau. Son ami se fit la réflexion qu'il ne l'avait pas vu debout depuis longtemps puisqu'il se surprit de sa taille plutôt honorable. Il soutint simplement son regard pénétrant, essayant de deviner où voulait en venir son interlocuteur. Les mystères ne ressemblaient définitivement pas à l'ancien comparse qu'il avait côtoyé.

– Nous sommes amis Nori, n'est-ce pas ?

Amis ? L'intéressé en aurait presque ri. Ils n'étaient pas des amis.

Ils avaient combattu ensemble depuis leur plus jeune âge. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, son compagnon avait toujours été là. Cela avait été comme une évidence depuis leurs naissances : ils seraient liés. Ils avaient été élevés dans des maisons côte à côte. Ils avaient joué ensemble des heures et des jours entiers. Il ne se souvenait que peu de ces jours heureux et insouciants. Quel était le jeu ? le but ? Il ne s'en rappelait simplement plus. Tout cela avait été englouti par la guerre. Ils avaient été poussés dans ce monde d'adulte sans alerte. Voilà. Un matin, ils se roulaient dans la poussière en criant de joie. Le lendemain, ils pleuraient un parent, un proche, un disparu.

Adieu les douces heures de l'enfance. C'était la guerre à présent. La cruelle, la terrible. Celle qui engourdissait les membres. Celle qui enflammait et les cœurs et les esprits. On pleurait tous les jours de nouvelles pertes, de nouveaux morts. On avançait sans compter les cadavres qui s'accumulaient.

On les entraîna. À seulement cinq ans. On les bâtit pour en faire des chiens de guerre. Des armes. Des démons assoiffés de sang. On leur apprit que les Senju étaient leurs ennemis, leurs proies. Que tout le mal découlait de ces êtres, de ces abominations. Elle était née ainsi, la rage.

Ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble. Longtemps. Toutes les heures, tous les jours. Si bien que leurs muscles les tiraillaient. Si bien que leurs douleurs les dévoraient.

À dix ans, ils étaient déjà des soldats. Leurs armures étaient trop lourdes et leurs épaules trop frêles. Mais voilà, c'était la guerre. Et à la guerre, on avait besoin de shinobis.

Ils avaient combattu côte à côte, animés par l'adrénaline et la peur. La peur de ne pas revenir. La peur de finir comme cet inconnu, au visage calciné. La peur de n'avoir rien accompli.

Elle avait été si forte cette peur, si grave, que le lendemain, ils ne pleurèrent aucun de leur comparse. Ils étaient en vie, en guerre. Ils étaient adultes, en guerre. Ils pleureraient un autre jour.

Ils furent appelés sur de nombreux champs de bataille. Aussi jeune furent-ils. Qu'importe. On avait besoin de soldats, de combattants. Les shinobis mourraient parce qu'ils n'étaient pas des dieux. Alors ils apprirent à côtoyer ce champ de bataille. Ils apprirent à supporter cette odeur âcre sanglante. Ils ne sentirent bientôt plus ce soulèvement de l'estomac lorsqu'ils apercevaient un énième camarade, mort. Ils supportèrent, se supportèrent, oublièrent, s'oublièrent. C'était la guerre : il leur fallait rester en vie. Et tant pis. Tant pis pour les autres. Tant pis pour leur enfance.

Puis ils avaient grandi. Ils étaient devenus forts. Des guerriers respectables et respectés. Nori était appelé afin de venir en aide aux stratèges du clan. Tajima était déjà perçu comme le futur meneur.

Ils étaient liés par la douleur, la peur, le sang. Par des secrets terribles que seule la guerre pouvait faire naître.

Ils n'étaient pas des amis. Ils étaient bien plus.

– Nous le sommes, acquiesça Nori

Tajima inspira profondément.

– J'ai besoin de toi.

Alors le professeur comprit. Il comprit que l'homme qui lui faisait face n'était pas son chef de clan. Non. Celui-là était son ami, son compagnon de guerre, son frère. Il n'était pas question d'hiérarchie en cet instant : il était question de son ami lui demandant de l'aide.

– Je suis là.

Tajima soupira bruyamment en se rasseyant. Il saisit l'un des nombreux rouleaux éparpillés sur son bureau et le tendit à son comparse, la mine solennelle. Ce dernier s'en saisit d'un air suspicieux et lit son contenu. Il écarquilla les yeux au fil de sa lecture. À la fois confus et offusqué, il planta ses pupilles dans celle de son compagnon. « Pourquoi ? » fut le seul mot qu'il parvint à prononcer. Ses mains tremblaient d'incompréhension.

– Le clan passe avant tout. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Il parcourut à nouveau les écritures d'un air grave.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça, murmura-t-il, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça.

Il secoua la tête.

– As-tu seulement conscience de ce qui pourrait nous arriver si cela était découvert ? As-tu pensé à toutes les conséquences possibles ?

Tajima hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation.

– Le clan sait-il seulement ce que tu es en train de faire ?

L'intéressé soupira.

– Je n'attends pas de lui qu'il comprenne. J'attendais de toi que tu comprennes.

Alors, Nori comprit. Il comprit pourquoi cette mission n'était pas venue de la main de son chef. Il comprit pourquoi cette requête « amicale » lui avait été adressée. Parce qu'il était l'un des seuls à saisir toutes les conséquences que cette mission impliquerait. Parce qu'il était l'un des seuls à pouvoir éviter une catastrophe.

– Je refuse.

Le regard de Tajima devint noir.

– Ne m'oblige pas à prendre des décisions drastiques, Nori.

Voilà, les erreurs de jeunesse. Les erreurs de guerre. Celles qui revenaient trop longtemps après.

Ce dernier soupira à son tour, ne pouvant rien rétorquer face à cette menace.

– C'est de la pure folie. Tu nous mets en péril.

– Je n'ai plus d'autres choix, Nori. Tout est parti trop loin.

L'intéressé soupira longuement. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil craintif vers son ordre de mission. Les jours paisibles lui semblaient déjà loin. Si loin.

Mais il était ainsi. Fidèle à son clan. Fidèle à son chef. Alors, armé de cette expression figée, de ces lèvres éternellement pincées, il prit sûrement la pire décision de sa vie.

– Je ne fais pas ça en tant qu'ami, Tajima. Je le fais pour me laver de toutes les dettes que j'ai envers toi.

Il le salua d'un léger hochement de tête.

– À présent, c'est toi qui as une dette envers moi.

– Que veux-tu dire ?, siffla son interlocuteur

Nori, qui avait déjà atteint la sortie de la pièce, fit volte-face.

– Nous sommes frères d'armes, Tajima. Et tu es notre chef de clan. Nous t'avons prêté allégeance et je t'ai confié ma vie de nombreuses fois. Alors, à présent, j'exécuterai cette mission comme ton shinobi. Mais lorsque les conséquences te retomberont dessus, je serai à tes côtés en tant qu'ami. Et là, tu auras une dette envers moi.

Alors, sans plus de cérémonie, il se retira. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser et de se répéter que les Uchiha courraient — doucement mais certainement — à leur perte.

 **o**

Madara n'avait jamais réellement aimé se rendre dans les petits villages avoisinants ceux du clan. Il fallait être sincère : les regards que lui lançaient les habitants n'étaient pas toujours des plus accueillants et avenants.

Les épaules rentrées, les muscles en tension, il se sentait comme un fauve prêt à attaquer. Prêt à bondir. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une impasse fréquente. Pourtant, c'était bien une longue allée qu'il remontait d'un pas preste, aux côtés d'Izuna. Son cadet, bien loin d'être soucieux, se contentait de lever le nez, les bras croisés derrière la tête. Il marchait d'un pas assuré et calme : presque offensant pour un garçon qui n'avait même pas une dizaine d'années. Madara eut bien du mal à l'imiter. Il se tenait nerveusement l'estomac, prêt à dégainer au moindre instant. Il haïssait férocement ces villes. Et surtout leurs habitants.

Pourtant, celle qu'ils abordaient était loin d'être aussi désagréable et étouffante. Au contraire.

Le village avait été bâti aux abords d'une rivière afin de ravitailler aisément sa population en eau. L'air de la montagne, où l'eau puisait sa source, descendait le long de ses flans et s'abattait sur les bâtisses dans un vent frais. Le climat en était plus agréable, surtout lorsque le soleil frappait de tout son zénith en pleine journée d'été.

Pourtant, ces rafraîchissements ne furent d'une aucune aide pour la fièvre de ces habitants. En effet, le village avait été bâti afin d'étancher la soif de certains joueurs, si bien qu'au fil des années, plusieurs maisons étaient apparues autour de la vieille bicoque de jeu. Le commerce de cette petite ville reposait essentiellement sur ces pratiques et fleurissait grâce aux taxes imposées. C'était toute une économie qui s'était mise en marche. Madara se demandait souvent comment un lieu pouvait survivre seulement grâce aux gains. Il ignorait seulement le brassage d'argent qui s'établissait de manière frauduleuse, bien à l'abri des regards curieux.

Madara avait découvert ce village il y avait de cela quelques années, aux côtés de Nori, lors d'un retour de mission. Celui-ci avait l'avantage de ne pas être si éloigné de celui du clan, se payant ainsi le luxe d'avoir une protection presque immédiate, avoisinante. Les shinobi n'étaient pourtant jamais déplacés sur place : c'était seulement un lieu de passage. Et même peu s'y rendait. Personne n'y voyait grand intérêt. Les jeux d'argent étaient l'un des interdits des shinobi — mais au même titre que le secret et la discrétion, personne ne savait réellement les respecter.

C'était ainsi l'une des rares fois qu'il arpentait ces rues. Il maudit sur quatre générations la raison de sa présence.

Par ailleurs, il la trouva attablée dans l'une des maisons.

En scrutant chaque bâtisse d'un air pressé, il parvint à la trouver aisément. L'établissement n'était pas bien différent des habitations, au contraire. Grande, en bois, elle était d'une banalité qui n'attirait ni l'œil, ni un commentaire flatteur. On eut dit simplement qu'elle se fondait aux autres. Elle se démarquait simplement de par l'enseigne qui était accroché à son entrée. Un simple mot. « Chance ». Madara et Izuna s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur, le pas décidé. Un homme, d'une taille honorable, les arrêta néanmoins dès leur entrée.

L'aîné des deux frères lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Le regard acéré, ses yeux étaient enfoncés et engloutis par les cernes et les rides qui les maculaient. Son nez plat, s'il eut une élégance dans le passé, paraissait aussi rustre que le reste de sa personne. Il fallait le dire : le villageois n'avait rien d'une incarnation de la beauté. Ses épaules larges contrastaient étrangement et drôlement avec ses jambes étroites. Sa grande taille aussitôt ignorée, il apparaissait aussi ridicule que petit.

– Les enfants ne devraient pas traîner par ici, indiqua-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule du shinobi

Ce dernier, bien loin de craindre cette masse, se contenta de poser sur lui un regard rougeoyant. L'homme saisit alors rapidement : il retira sa main en se confondant en excuse. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'enfant fit quelques pas qu'il remarqua l'éventail ornant son dos. Il n'était peut-être pas le plus rusé, ni le plus intelligent. Mais s'il avait bien appris une chose, c'était qu'on ne refusait rien à un Uchiha. Gamin ou non.

Madara se sépara de ses chaussures de combat lorsqu'il fallut marcher sur les tatamis qui reposaient dans la pièce. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas une très grande salle. Nus, ses murs avaient également le désavantage de ne posséder que peu d'ouvertures, assombrissant drastiquement l'intérieur. Cela avait au moins l'avantage de conserver un semblant de fraîcheur en intérieur.

Celui-ci était également peu garni : seules quelques tables basses reposaient ici et là. L'une d'entre elles pouvait se targuer d'être la plus fréquentée. Quelques joueurs s'étaient regroupés autour d'elle et semblaient parier frénétiquement.

Madara ne comprenait que peu de choses à ces activités. Il lui semblait que l'on pariait sur un célèbre jeu, sur ses tuiles du moins. Il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir d'avantage, Nori le lui avait bien souvent répété à quel point ce vice nuisait aux leurs.

Pourtant, ce fut bien à cette même table qu'il découvrit son grand frère : Daijirō. Le nez penché sur la table, il ne sembla même pas remarquer la présence de ses cadets, jusqu'au moment où il signala, sans pourtant lâcher la partie des yeux :

– Laissez-moi juste quelques minutes.

Madara soupira d'agacement. Il ne saisissait pas cette addiction.

Aussi loin qu'il pouvait se souvenir, il avait toujours vu son aîné se prélasser dans ce domaine. Agile au combat, il l'était également et très sûrement d'esprit.

Plus fin et svelte que leur aîné, Daijirō ne restait pas moins un jeune homme d'une taille considérable et robuste, correspondant aux critères physiques d'excellence d'un shinobi. Son intelligence n'avait rien à envier à sa musculature : rusé, il était d'une vivacité troublante, à la fois au combat mais également aux jeux. Si on le redoutait pour sa souplesse et son maniement des sabres, ses comparses le redoutaient d'autant plus pour sa chance légendaire. Le shinobi avait toujours eu un nez infaillible quand il était question de ses propres intérêts.

Madara, plus jeune, s'était fait raconter par ses nourrices les frasques toujours plus folles et plus sournoises de son aîné.

Celui-ci, avant même de savoir manier une épée, s'amusait déjà à tromper son monde. Alors qu'il faisait le pitre en souriant de toutes ses dents, il dérobait d'un geste de main prodigieux une bourse qui dépassait un peu trop des habits de son interlocuteur. Lorsqu'il n'empruntait pas dans les poches des autres, il se plaisait à jouer de ses charmes afin de manipuler ceux qui l'entouraient. Nombre de ses gouvernantes s'étaient plaintes auprès de Kazuko de ses habitudes et après une énième récidive, nombre d'entre elles renonçaient à l'éduquer. Il avait fallu attendre le vol d'un seigneur d'une contrée soumise pour voir la colère de l'Impératrice éclater. L'enfant, aussi malin et doué eût-il été, fut maté. Il n'empêcha pas de reprendre ses activités, bien plus subtilement pourtant. C'était à cette même période qu'il dédia sa vie au gain. Âgé alors d'une dizaine d'années, il se plaisait à parier orgueilleusement et provoquer ceux qui étaient réticents à ses défis. Malheureusement pour eux, il gagnait toujours. Par quel moyen ? par quel miracle ? Lui seul le savait. Il prétendait à une chance divine.

Il s'était alors souvent retrouvé entre les quatre murs de cet établissement, pariant dans un large sourire à la fois mutin et calculateur. Il semblait maître de tout ce qu'il touchait et se refusait à perdre. Il était simplement un adversaire redoutable lorsque sa personne était concernée.

Toujours les commissures de lèvres retroussés, il fixait d'un œil torve un homme qui semblait bien moins confiant. Ce dernier transpirait à grosses gouttes sous ses habits de paysan et se tenait nerveusement les manches tout en observant la table de jeux. Pourtant, il sembla se figer lorsqu'il eut le malheur de lancer un regard rapide vers son adversaire. Il se tendit de toute sa longueur et bondit presque.

– J-je renonce !, lâcha-t-il tout aussi subitement

Il se remit sur pied aussitôt et disparut sous les regards stupéfaits de ses comparses, tous affublés dans le dos du shinobi. Celui-ci sourit d'un air de renard puis s'empara d'une bourse que le gérant du lieu lui remit. Il s'esclaffa alors, tout sourire :

– J'ai bien cru que ma chance m'avait quitté !

Il repoussa quelque peu les gens qui l'entouraient pour se redresser. Vêtu d'une armure légère, ses sabres étaient également parfaitement sanglés à sa taille. Ses cheveux courts — auxquels Madara n'arrivait absolument pas à s'habituer — surplombaient légèrement sa nuque et encadraient son visage fin. Une lueur rouge luisait faiblement dans ses yeux. Madara fronça quelque peu les sourcils.

Loin de sembler y prêter de l'attention, Daijirō s'étira de toute sa longueur et échangea quelques vagues banalités avec ses compagnons.

– Ce fut un réel plaisir mais le devoir m'appelle, chantonna-t-il finalement en les saluant

Les trois shinobi se retirèrent sans plus de cérémonie : aucun d'eux ne vit le soulagement presque général qui emplit la pièce, précipitamment après leur départ.

Izuna, bien trop heureux de partager un moment avec le plus aîné, sautillait presque sur place pour connaître les détails de sa victoire, si bien que ce dernier paraissait presque en difficulté face à cette énergie soudaine. Pourtant, armé de son sourire éternel, il répondit tout aussi tranquillement tandis que Madara, excédé, se distançait légèrement de ses histoires et de sa personne en pressant légèrement le pas.

Il grommela quelques mots que lui seul entendit et leva les yeux au ciel. Selon la position du soleil, il estimait qu'il était probablement midi. Leur voyage, en plein après-midi, risquait d'être plus rude.

Il leur fallait rejoindre avant la nuit la capitale du pays. L'ordre de mission — qu'il avait reçu de son chef le matin-même — était clair : aucun retard ne serait toléré. Il leur faudrait sûrement moins de quatre heures pour effectuer le trajet. Pourtant, la chaleur ardente de la journée commençait déjà à se faire ressentir et il craignait que cela ne leur portât préjudice. Izuna et lui avaient déjà perdu assez de temps en venant trouver leur aîné. Il soupira. Si seulement celui-ci pouvait être plus prévoyant. Il fit alors volte-face et surprit quelque peu les deux autres. Pourtant, avant même qu'il ne pût dire quoi que ce soit, Daijirō le devança et assura d'un ton calme :

– Il est préférable de longer la rivière. Les collines seront peut-être plus abruptes mais emprunter les champs nous feraient prendre un détour plus important.

Il acquiesça vivement, ne sachant quoi ajouter.

Ainsi débuta la traversée. Tous portaient une armure légère afin de ne pas les encombrer dans leur périple. Si l'aîné était habitué à cet attirail, il en était autrement pour ses cadets. Izuna flottait presque dans un habit trop grand tandis que Madara était un peu moins équilibré qu'à l'ordinaire. Lorsqu'il sautait de branche en branche, il parvenait à se stabiliser d'une manière quelque peu médiocre pour un shinobi et de son âge et de son niveau. De plus, leur père avait exigé d'eux le port de leur daishō. Bien qu'étant familier au maniement des sabres, Nori ne les avait pourtant pas privilégiés — Izuna et lui — à leur port puisque leur maître préférait d'avantage les former au arts du combat à main nue. Ainsi, les armes contre ses flans, bien plus lourdes que de simples kunai, s'ajoutaient à sa peine. Il tentait pourtant de conserver une allure vive et ne se laissait pas distancer par le plus âgé, qui ne voyait et ne comprenait nullement les difficultés de ses cadets. La chaleur ardente de la saison n'aidait en rien dans leur périple. Bien que tenant — tant bien que mal — un rythme soutenu, Madara sentait déjà ses jambes ployer sous des tiraillements. Ses sandales lui paraissaient inconfortables et indélicates et aussi pratiques qu'elles avaient osé prétendre l'être, il ne put que les maudire du plus profond de son âme. Elles lui semblaient des pierres qui déformaient ses pieds, un peu plus à chaque pas. Il regretta amèrement les entraînements interminables de Nori. Son professeur avait au moins la décence de freiner sa cadence. Or, Daijirō ne paraissait pas s'en préoccuper et, la course aussi souple que gracieuse, il avançait d'obstacle en obstacle, un large sourire détendu sur les traits. Il ne semblait pas être en mission diplomatique : seulement en agréable balade digestive. Le pied agile, il ne se posait même pas une seconde sur son socle : il sautait avec l'aisance d'un félin. Sa silhouette se mouvait délicieusement : il respirait et transpirait une confiance extrême, si ce n'était infini. Il représentait en cet instant toute la splendeur d'un jeune shinobi. Il n'avait rien à envier à son aîné, Akihide. Ses muscles, tendus par sa course folle, se dessinaient légèrement sur ce corps athlétique, si bien qu'il était possible de les deviner sous l'habit de toile qu'il portait.

Izuna, lui, présentait de réelles difficultés à maintenir l'intervalle qui le séparait de ses frères. De deux ans le cadet de Madara, bien qu'il fût plus performant que ses camarades du même âge, il n'était pas en mesure de les suivre correctement, à sa plus grande frustration. Un jeune enfant comme lui n'aurait jamais été envoyé pour ce type de mission. Mais Tajima, des rouages dans sa tête que lui seul comprenait, avait décrété le contraire. Pour quelles raisons ? Il se gardait bien de les partager.

Izuna tentait donc de suivre leur pas, se sentant vaciller à chaque nouveau bond. Il ne parvenait que maigrement à dissimuler ses faiblesses mais le moral et la détermination jouant sûrement, il se garda bien de faire la moindre remarque et sûrement l'aurait-on absolument vexé si on la lui avait faite. Un shinobi était un être de fierté, pas de souffrance. Les Uchiha étaient des êtres plus fiers que les dieux.

Enfin, on disait Daijirō rapide : ses frères comprirent ce jour-là qu'on ne leur avait pas menti. Pourtant, dans un élan de bonté sûrement, alors qu'ils longeaient tous trois la rivière depuis quelques heures, l'aîné, en tant que chef de mission, décida dans un acte de bonté — ce que pensait fermement Madara — de faire une halte avant d'aborder les collines. Elles n'étaient qu'à quelques kilomètres de leur position, au nord. Le soleil brûlait toujours ardemment dans le ciel mais cette courte pause leur fit pourtant un bien fou.

Madara, souhaitant se rafraîchir, s'approcha des rives du mince cours d'eau qui s'écoulait à leur côté. Les mains en coupe, il plongea légèrement le buste vers l'avant pour boire plus facilement. C'était sans compter un aîné un peu farceur qui s'amusa à lui agripper les cheveux afin de plonger plus aisément sa tête sous l'eau et ainsi le faire paniquer. Le benjamin parvint tout de même à échapper à la prise malveillante et ne put que se venger en le pourchassant avec un sabre, criant qu'il allait probablement le tuer. Izuna, hilare, tentait de ne pas s'étouffer face à ce spectacle tandis que le plus grand courrait et échappait aisément au katana qui effleurait dangereusement ses habits. Leurs jeux ne durèrent pourtant que quelques minutes. Après une course poursuite intempestive, Daijirō cessa de suivre sa cadence tranquille et fit face à son opposant. D'un coup de pied habile et expert, il parvint à repousser la lame qui comptait lui asséner un coup et tout aussi aisément, il envoya valser son adversaire d'un second coup de pied. Madara, désemparé, s'écrasa sans aucune grâce au sol, quelques mètres plus loin. Il mordit la poussière, si bien qu'en se relevant, il dut recracher un peu de terre. Il fit légèrement la moue. Le choc n'avait pas été trop brutal puisqu'il avait eu le réflexe d'essayer de se rattraper mais l'impact de son aîné n'avait pas été ménagé. Il se redressa sur ses deux pieds, épousseta ses vêtements d'un geste sec. Son grand frère, le dos bien droit, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, ne le regardait même pas : il se contentait de fixer au loin, examinant avec une attention fine les collines qui se dressaient au loin.

Madara s'essuya la joue en grimaçant. Il se surprit à découvrir un peu de sang. Il grommela.

Les trois soldats reprirent la route à nouveau d'une allure dynamique et pressée. Ils parvinrent ainsi, en peu de temps, à rejoindre les monts. Le temps s'était déjà un peu plus rafraîchi. La nuit ne tomberait que dans peu d'heures. L'aîné de la troupe fixait d'un œil craintif le ciel, à la recherche d'un élément qui échappait à Madara. Il intima un ralentissement d'un léger geste de la main, qui fut pourtant suivi par les deux cadets. Ils ralentirent le pas.

Le lieu n'avait rien de bien charmant. Les collines étaient désertes : pas même un animal ne s'aventurerait dans ces recoins-là. Si la forêt qui longeait la rivière était bien dense, il apparaissait qu'elle était bel et bien inexistante ici. Le sol était dépourvu de toute végétation : seules des roches aussi aiguisées que des lames de katana côtoyaient un sol terreux, presque désertique. La rivière qu'ils avaient jusqu'à lors longée disparaissait plus loin, rejoignant une montagne à des dizaines de kilomètres.

– Restez sur vos gardes, indiqua platement le plus âgé

Izuna, qui n'avait presque pas pipé mot, bailla sans aucune retenue, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Il tira même un caillou traînant sur son chemin de son pied. Cette nonchalance eut le don d'agacer le plus vieux puisque celui-ci fit volte-face, un sourire hypocrite sur les lèvres.

– Quoi ?

Madara fronça les sourcils puis balaya les alentours d'un air méfiant.

– Reste sur tes gardes, répéta calmement le shinobi

Le benjamin activa ses sharingan, la main posée sur son katana.

Quelques secondes de trop et il en était fini.

Il dégaina. Un bref coup d'œil. Deux hommes. Un troisième pour son cadet. Quatre autres pour son aîné. Il grommela.

Les deux hommes lui faisant face n'étaient pas bien grands. Mais leurs musculatures laissaient penser qu'ils n'étaient pas de simples bandits. Des anciens soldats ?

– Hé gamin, lança l'un d'entre eux, t'as de jolis sabres, dis-moi.

Des rires gras s'élevèrent de la petite ronde. Daijirō, dans son dos, arborait un sourire simplet.

– Quelle amusante rencontre !, chantonna-t-il

L'un des hommes les encerclant cracha à ses pieds, visiblement agacé.

– Ne fais pas le malin, lâcha-t-il, ou ta tête ne restera pas longtemps sur tes épaules.

Madara remarqua enfin les sabres qui étaient accrochés aux ceintures des hommes. Ils semblaient usés au niveau du manche. Même les étuis étaient pitoyables. Il renforça son emprise sur son propre katana.

– Hé, fais attention avec ça !, roucoula l'un d'eux, tu risquerais de blesser quelqu'un.

Daijirō fit un pas vers eux, comme pour dissoudre cette petite troupe.

– Vous nous excuserez, mais nous avons à faire.

On tenta de le repousser. Un instant. Un éclair. La main de son agresseur gisait au sol.

Madara n'attendit pas d'autre signal. Il s'élança sur l'un de ses deux adversaires. Il asséna un coup au niveau de sa tête. L'homme ne perdit pas de temps et bondit en arrière. Il esquiva de peu la lame aiguisée : son nez reçut une entaille. Le second dégaina également, les mains fermement accrochées au manche. Le jeune Uchiha brandit son sabre afin de fendre son crâne. Son adversaire évita de peu le tranchant. Il dut lui aussi bondir quelques mètres en arrière. Son acolyte se précipita sur le dos de l'enfant. Ce dernier permuta au dernier moment. Il réapparut derrière lui et planta son sabre. Il manqua de peu son épaule : il n'arracha qu'une oreille. L'homme hurla de douleur. Son coéquipier s'étrangla puis rouge de colère, il s'élança sur lui comme un démon. Madara esquiva des coups plus brouillons que précis. Il contra même de son propre sabre. Son opposant, mû par la rage, ne visait plus. Il frappait lourdement. L'enfant évita sans difficulté la lame à peine aiguisée. Puis d'un saut, il lança son katana vers le ciel.

Serpent, Chèvre, Singe, Cochon, Cheval, Tigre.

– Katon ! Boule de feu suprême !

Une déferlante de flammes s'abattit en quelques centièmes de seconde sur les deux hommes.

Daijirō, qui exécutait froidement son dernier assaillant, resta presque bouche bée devant le spectacle. Un frisson mordant — une sensation familière qui ne l'avait pas habité depuis des années — lui remonta le long du dos. Il eut l'impression de revoir, alors seulement âgé d'une quinzaine d'années, Katsuo, de deux ans son cadet.

Les deux ennemis finirent calciner. Ils tombèrent inertes au sol. Madara rattrapa avec peu d'élégance son katana, manquant de le faire tomber. Il ne jeta pas un regard vers ses victimes, par peur de s'immobiliser d'effroi devant son propre massacre. Il balaya du regard le lieu. Comme à son habitude, Daijirō avait tranché soigneusement chaque gorge, laissant les hommes se déverser dans leur propre sang tandis qu'Izuna plantait avec précision sa main imbibée de chakra dans le cœur de son adversaire. Il la ressortit sans difficulté, le visage apathique. Madara se contenta de détourner les yeux.

Leur aîné s'étira comme un félin puis lâcha dans un bâillement :

– Continuons, la nuit ne va pas tarder.

Alors, sans un regard vers les corps qui gisaient au sol, ils quittèrent simplement l'endroit. Les hommes qui les avaient attaqués étaient, selon le plus âgé, de simples bandits traînant et errant dans les collines. S'il était commun d'en croiser, peu de paysans survivait. Le lieu avait l'avantage d'être un raccourci pour rejoindre la capitale ; or, il fallait compter soit sur sa chance, soit sur sa puissance pour s'en sortir. Ces bandits tuaient femmes et enfants sans aucun scrupule et menaçaient et torturaient les maris avant de les tuer. Issus de clans moins prestigieux que les Senju ou les Uchiha, ils avaient souvent été rejetés par les leurs ou les avaient quittés. Leurs armes provenaient souvent, par ailleurs, de leurs anciennes vies. Il était même commun de retrouver quelques samouraïs, qui étaient trop médiocres pour évoluer sous les ordres d'un seigneur ou trop peureux pour se faire seppuku. Leur emplacement s'expliquait de par la proximité de la capitale et de par la présence des collines qui offraient un terrain parfait pour une embuscade. Izuna rit à ces explications, ajoutant qu'il n'y avait que les faibles pour agir ainsi.

Ils gagnèrent la capitale en peu de temps. Ils parvinrent, à un rythme bien moins soutenu qu'à leur départ, aux premières lueurs du crépuscule. La température était tombée légèrement.

La ville était entourée de murailles presque immenses. On pouvait apercevoir, au-delà de celles-ci, des toits aux couleurs extravagantes. Du bleu marine se mêlait et côtoyait du vert émeraude. Plus loin, dominant et surplombant les toits, le palais trônait au centre de la cité, fier et impérieux.

Deux gardes les arrêtèrent dans leur contemplation. Vêtus d'armures lourdes, ils semblaient deux colosses divins protégeant la ville. Des pieds à la tête, ils étaient couverts d'un métal rougeoyant, presque effrayant. Quiconque n'ayant aucun lien avec le combat militaire aurait été effrayé par ces parures grandioses. De leurs regards acerbes, ils semblaient sonder l'âme, au plus profond de sa noirceur.

Mais les Uchiha, dans leur fierté divine, n'eurent même pas un frisson. Par intimidation, Daijirō laissa même libre cours à son aura destructrice qui sembla ébranler légèrement les gardes. Ces derniers, reconnaissant rapidement les pupilles rouges caractéristiques du clan, ne pipèrent finalement mot et s'écartèrent tout aussi silencieusement et mystérieusement de la route. L'aîné eut un large sourire méprisant tandis que le benjamin jugea ce comportement quelque peu étrange.

Celui-ci fut par ailleurs surpris lorsqu'il dépassa les portes de la muraille. La ville était bien plus moderne que leur village. Les rues étaient si larges et bondées de commerce. Les gens se bousculaient et se donnaient du coude pour circuler. En tendant l'oreille, il était même possible d'entendre les animaux des fermiers, qui étaient sûrement venus vendre leurs récoltes dans la journée et qui repartaient à présent dans leurs fermes. Un marchand qui avait du crier à qui voulait l'entendre que ses produits étaient les plus fantastiques et les plus merveilleux du pays, rangeaient soigneusement ses étales. Les clients entraient et sortaient des bâtisses, le ventre plein ou vide. De la fumée s'échappait parfois d'une demeure, au loin. Un enfant courrait derrière un autre, éclatant de rire. Un vieillard marchait sereinement au milieu de ce bain de foule.

Daijirō l'arracha de ce spectacle en lui tapotant l'épaule.

– Il vaut mieux passer par les toits.

Ils sautèrent tous trois vers le toit le plus proche et reprenant un pas de course plus rapide, ils gagnèrent en peu de temps le château, qui se trouvait un peu plus en hauteur des maisons et des quartiers populaires. Pourtant, plus ils avancèrent vers la demeure et plus la population se faisait discrète et les habitats moins pittoresques. Madara reconnut sans difficulté des maisons de commerçants, de seigneurs moins imposants.

Si le palais était un lieu de conseil, il s'avérait que plusieurs ailes de sa bâtisse étaient dédiées à la résidence. Le Daimyo et sa famille proche habitaient ces lieux, au même titre que ses conseillers et ses généraux de guerre.

Les clans shinobi, bien qu'étant aussi puissants que l'armée du Daimyo — voire bien plus, — étaient pourtant sous la tutelle de ce seigneur. Celui-ci, s'il n'intervenait que rarement sur la définition des frontières de territoires entre les clans, était néanmoins nécessaire à l'équilibre des forces. Il jugeait et choisissait, avec son conseil, afin de maintenir la paix au sein de son fief. Les guerres de clan lui étaient d'avantage un appui qu'une réelle crainte. Puisque chacun nuisait à l'autre et veillait à ce que l'autre remplît sa part du marché sous peine d'une dénonciation auprès du seigneur, l'ordre était plutôt équilibré. La haine viscérale qui opposait les Senju et les Uchiha était nécessaire à cette symbiose : du moins, c'était ce qu'en postulait ce Daimyo.

Madara ignorait de nombreuses choses et se contentait de ce savoir. Il estimait que c'était déjà bien assez.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à descendre afin d'avoir accès à l'entrée principale des défenses — qui menaient donc jusqu'au palais, — Daijirō le retint brusquement et siffla :

– Pas ici !

L'étonnement le saisit mais il n'osa exprimer à voix haute ses interrogations. Fronçant les sourcils, il suivit avec appréhension la discrétion de son aîné. Ce dernier les mena par une entrée bien plus dissimulée qui ne donnait pas au bout d'une grande allée mais bien sûr l'arrière de maisons de citoyens. Madara alla de surprise en surprise lorsqu'il ne découvrit aucun garde.

Daijirō frappa trois fois contre la porte en bois, s'arrêta, puis frappa à nouveau quatre fois.

La porte s'ouvrit sur trois gardes, pas des samouraïs mais de simples soldats, portant des armures légères. L'aîné leur fit un geste de la main que Madara ne saisit pas. Les deux hommes laissèrent les shinobi s'engouffrer à l'intérieur sans un mot. Daijirō les intima de le suivre silencieusement et discrètement et de masquer leur chakra, ce que les enfants firent sans la moindre difficulté. Izuna, qui n'avait presque rien dit depuis leur entrée dans la capitale, grommela légèrement. Il encourut un regard noir rougeâtre de la part du plus âgé.

Ils avancèrent ainsi comme des ombres, aussi discrets que des fantômes. Les gardes qui leur avaient ouvert la porte avaient disparu dans leurs dos, regagnant probablement un poste. Daijirō les mena à nouveau par une porte dérobée. Dissimulée derrière la demeure et bien à l'abri des regards, personne ne l'ayant déjà utilisée n'aurait pu deviner son emplacement. Madara, qui saisissait de moins en moins ces détours, fulminait légèrement. L'entrée déboucha sur une salle plongée dans le noir. Ils s'engouffrèrent pourtant à l'intérieur, sous l'impulsion de leur aîné. Izuna referma soigneusement la porte derrière eux.

Soudain, un faisceau lumineux apparut devant eux. Madara put alors mieux examiner l'endroit. C'était une antichambre, ce qu'il y avait de plus banal. Dépourvue complètement d'ornement, la pièce, en plus d'être petite, était vide. Elle donnait simplement sur un couloir d'où provenait la source d'éclairage.

– Nous vous attendions.

Daijirō ne parut pas surpris. Madara fronça les sourcils : il n'avait même pas senti la présence de l'homme. Était-il en train de masquer son chakra ? Le plus âgé le salua de la tête.

L'homme qui leur faisait face était vêtu d'un kimono simple, peu extravagant, auquel était attaché un sabre d'une taille plus considérable qu'un katana. Le benjamin fixa avec intrigue l'arme. L'homme était accompagné par deux gardes, similaires à ceux qui leur avaient ouvert. Il était légèrement plus grand que Daijirō et semblait bien plus costaud que lui. Son visage était inexpressif, apathique. Anguleux, nez suivant une trajectoire étrange, mâchoire légèrement déplacée, il n'inspirait en rien la beauté lisse. Des cicatrices, qui devaient partir de son cou, remontaient le long de ses joues. On devina aisément qu'il fut guerrier.

Il intima silencieusement aux ninjas de le suivre, brandissant devant lui un andon. Madara ne put discerner, malgré sa pupille légendaire, que difficilement les lieux. Les couloirs étaient étroits : il en conclut qu'ils avaient emprunté un passage secret, probablement édifié en cas d'attaque ennemie.

L'homme les mena jusqu'à une pièce dans laquelle reposait trois couches.

– Vous passerez la nuit ici, ajouta simplement leur guide

Il fit une pause.

– De la nourriture vous sera portée dans quelques heures, signala-t-il puis, se tournant vers Daijirō : si vous voulez bien me suivre Uchiha-sama.

L'intéressé, qui ne souriait étrangement pas, donna son approbation d'un léger signe de tête. Il se tourna pourtant vers ses cadets, qui se déchaussaient pour entrer dans la pièce et intima d'une voix autoritaire :

– Vous, vous restez ici.

Daijirō disparut avec les trois autres hommes, laissant derrière lui les deux enfants.

Izuna, sûrement épuisé par ce voyage, choisit l'une des couches et s'y écrasa, l'armure encore portée.

– Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?, lança soudainement Madara alors que celui-ci enlevait ses armes de sa tenue

Son interlocuteur répondit vaguement un « de quoi ? » grognon.

– Tout, souligna-t-il, la manière dont nous sommes arrivés. Le détour qu'on a du faire pour arriver au palais. Mince ! On est dans la capitale, dans le château du Daimyo, et on passe par des entrées dérobées ?

Le second se contenta de bailler en marmonnant quelques vagues mots. Il sembla deviner le mécontentent de son aîné puisqu'il ajouta, de manière plus audible :

– Ce ne sont pas nos affaires, Madara.

L'intéressé fronça d'autant plus les sourcils.

Était-ce une raison valable pour calmer sa curiosité ? Il en doutait.

Ce périple était trop étrange. Tajima, en lui remettant son ordre de mission le matin-même, n'avait stipulé aucun objectif. Il leur avait fallu être à l'heure, tel avait été le point sur lequel son chef avait insisté. Mais quel était le but de cette mission ? Qu'avaient-ils donc à faire de si important pour exiger une telle discrétion ? Daijirō n'avait lui non plus pipé mot sur la fin de leur périple.

– Izuna !, murmura-t-il, je vais suivre Daijirō. Si quelqu'un entre et demande où je suis, dis simplement que je suis parti chercher un endroit pour me laver.

Son cadet n'eut même pas la grâce de lui répondre mais il n'en prit pas compte. Il enleva son armure et resta dans le kimono qu'il portait en dessous. Il saisit à la fois ses katanas et ses chaussures et se faufila dans le couloir. D'un pas de velours rapide, il suivit la direction empruntée par son frère et les hommes l'accompagnant.

Il remonta ainsi le couloir, s'aidant de sa main afin de mieux voir. Le lieu, mis à part la chambre où il résiderait pour la nuit, n'était pas éclairé. Il se fit la réflexion que cet endroit devait bel et bien être un passage de retranchement en cas d'attaque.

Son périple avançait bien : le couloir l'avait mené jusqu'à un escalier donnant sur une trappe. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrir doucement, il atterrit dans une pièce dans laquelle on semblait entreposer de la nourriture. Cette même pièce était étroite si bien qu'il eut un peu de mal pour se faufiler entre les différents sacs de provisions.

Il sortit sans difficulté de la pièce, guettant de son sharingan les traces de chakra. Il ne découvrit que quelques servantes et quelques gardes qui circulaient dans la salle immense. Il scruta avec attention les murs et les différentes portes coulissantes. Essayant de paraître le plus naturel possible et masquant son chakra, il avança en rasant quelque peu ces mêmes murs. Il chercha de sa pupille légendaire son frère — et surtout son chakra. En effet, son aîné avait masqué le sien dès l'instant où ils avaient pénétré en ville. Si cela ne lui avait pas paru étrange — ils étaient des shinobis après tout — il avait du mal à saisir cette discrétion à présent. Il longea ainsi lentement la salle en quête d'un quelconque élément pouvait l'aider.

Quelques servantes, qui s'attelaient à leurs tâches le regardaient étrangement quand elles ne lui prêtaient aucune attention. Il fuyait leurs yeux inquisiteurs, un mauvais pressentiment dans l'estomac.

Finalement, il découvrit avec étonnement les deux gardes qui l'avaient guidé au sein de la bâtisse, postés devant la porte d'une salle. De peur de se faire surprendre, il se dissimula hâtivement derrière une poutre du château. Les hommes ne l'avaient pas vu, semblant occupés à converser à voix basse, il en était sûr. Il se doutait même que Daijirō devait être dans la salle gardée.

Il eut soudain une idée. Tout en sortant délicatement un shuriken dissimulé à l'intérieur de son habit, il visa une poutre, à l'opposé total de la pièce. Insufflé par un peu de chakra, l'arme se planta sans aucune difficulté dans le bois.

Le léger bruit qui leur parvint attira immédiatement l'attention des deux gardes qui échangèrent un regard puis se hâtèrent de rejoindre l'autre bout de la pièce afin d'examiner de plus près l'origine du son.

Madara signa le Tigre de ses mains. Nerveux, bien qu'étant presque invisible grâce à sa technique de camouflage ***** , il se glissa jusqu'à la porte coulissante en tentant de masquer son chakra du mieux possible. Il se posta contre le mur et tendit l'oreille du mieux qu'il pût. Il n'entendit tout d'abord rien.

Puis une voix grave, inconnue lui parvint. Elle semblait contente, étant donné les quelques variations et vibrations aiguës de son ton. Daijirō ne répondait que brièvement, d'une voix mielleuse qui lui était commune. Il tenta de se concentrer d'avantage mais les voix étaient trop basses et les paroles presque inaudibles. Il crut discerner « Wagyû » et « Senju » dans une même phrase.

Soudain une main se posa sur son épaule et il se retint de crier de terreur.

Il fit presque volte-face pour découvrir l'origine de sa peur. C'était l'homme aux cicatrices, qui semblait tout à fait mécontent de le voir ici. Madara fut pourtant choqué de découvrir des iris translucides. À cause de la pénombre, il n'avait aucunement remarqué que son interlocuteur était aveugle.

– Que fais-tu ici ?, cracha-t-il d'un ton bas

L'Uchiha se dégagea d'un coup d'épaule.

– Je cherchais un endroit pour me laver, répondit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée

L'homme sembla quelque peu agacé. Il balaya les alentours du regard : Madara comprit qu'il n'était probablement pas aveugle. De plus, si l'homme avait réussi à percer aussi facilement sa technique, alors il devait être un shinobi. Il l'examina un instant. Un Hyûga. Le constat lui fit presque oublier son échec.

– Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a vu ?, demanda nerveusement l'homme aux yeux blancs

Madara secoua légèrement la tête, frappé de surprise par sa propre découverte. Le Hyûga le saisit à nouveau par l'épaule et le poussa vers l'entrepôt de nourriture, guettant avec vivacité les alentours.

Et alors que l'enfant Uchiha se maudissait de son échec, comprenant qu'il avait raté une belle occasion, il eut l'impression que sa nuque lui brûlait. Sa tête se tourna légèrement en direction de la porte coulissante qu'il venait à peine de quitter et il se glaça instantanément d'effroi. Alors même qu'un mur les séparait, il eut la certitude que son aîné le fixait droit dans les yeux.

* * *

 *** la technique "Camouflage" est essentiellement présente au sein de l'anime mais apparaît brièvement dans le manga.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**

 **Ce chapitre fut écrit dans les larmes et le sang. Pour être tout à fait honnête avec vous, l'écriture de ce chapitre fut longue à cause de la reprise scolaire. J'ai en effet eu peu de temps pour me consacrer à sa rédaction ce qui m'a également affligée. Sans compter les nombreuses pannes d'inspiration qui sont survenues assez fréquemment ces derniers mois.**

 **BREF ! Le voici quand même !**

 **L'histoire prend du temps à se mettre en place et les actions de Tajima sont toujours aussi floues. Madara continue de flotter entre tous ces actes politiques qui lui paraissent un peu dénués de sens. Mais bon, je continue de glisser ici et là quelques éléments qui serviront pour la suite. D'ailleurs, selon mon plan (que j'ai fièrement fini aujourd'hui), cette intrigue autour du village de Wagyû, autour de la mort de la femme du Daimyo, etc. , risque de durer encore quelques chapitres. Donc Sakura va prendre son temps pour débarquer...**

 **Ce chapitre a donc permis de développer un peu plus le personnage de Daijir** **ō (pour une fois qu'on ne parle pas de Tajima ou de Kazuko) et dans une moindre mesure, celui d'Izuna. L'appréciez-vous ? Vous paraît crédible ? Que vous inspire-t-il ? Nori est également à nouveau sous les feux des projecteurs, avec ses petits secrets en poche. Une petite idée de qui en découle ?**

 **Par ailleurs, merci de vos nombreux retours malgré mon rythme de publication, cela me fait très chaud au coeur ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit avis ou même des questions quant à l'intrigue, je tâcherai de vous répondre assidûment !**

 **A très bientôt je l'espère !**

 **Glouton Barjot.**


End file.
